Valley of the Shadow
by Tyndara
Summary: (Rated R for Violent images)Hercules and Iolaus are captured by a group of women from a matricarchal society and taken to their home in a secret valley. Will they survive and escape? (Slash HercIolaus)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Hercules and Iolaus belong to MCA/Universal and Renaisance Pictures. They  
were used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. No money was made

* * *

**VALLEY OF THE SHADOWS**  
  
ByTyndara  
  
Chapter One

* * *

Iolaus looked around as he walked, picking up suitable firewood. As he stepped around a large tree, he stopped. A man lay at the foot of the tree, unconscious. Iolaus laid his wood down and knelt next to the man. He was alive, and Iolaus couldn't find any obvious injuries.  
  
"Herc! Hey, Herc! You better come over here!"  
  
Hercules heard his companion call to him and hurried to his side. "Iolaus? What's wrong?"  
  
"I found someone. He's unconscious, I'm not sure if he's hurt or what. I couldn't find anything."  
  
Hercules carried the man back to their camp. He was small, smaller than Iolaus, with thick black hair that fell below his shoulders. He was fair-skinned and delicate-boned. He was lithe, like a runner, rather than heavily muscled. He had a delicate, almost ethereal beauty. He was dressed in brown leather trousers and boots, and a tattered linen tunic that was once a beautiful green. He wore gold bands around his wrists and upper arms, a gold torque with green gemstones, and a green gemstone in his left ear. On the back of his right hand was tattooed a coiled green serpent with red eyes and tongue. He wasn't injured, but they could tell he was probably exhausted.   
  
A short time later, the man stirred and opened incredible green eyes. Iolaus knelt next to him. "Hi. How're you feeling?"  
  
"I...I am all right...I think."  
  
Iolaus didn't react to the man's strange accent. "Here." Iolaus helped him sit up enough to take a drink of water. "You just rest. You look like you could use a good meal. We have food cooking, it'll be ready soon. Oh, I'm Iolaus."  
  
"I am Sivari."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sivari. This is my friend, Hercules." He gestured at Hercules just as he stepped into the camp.  
  
Sivari looked at Hercules and gasped, his eyes widening. He scrambled backwards. "By the goddess!"  
  
Hercules stopped, looking at the man quizzically. Iolaus tried to calm him. "Hey, hey, take it easy. He won't hurt you. What's wrong?"  
  
Sivari slowly calmed. "I..I am sorry. I have...I have never seen a man so large!"  
  
Iolaus smothered a grin as Hercules looked at Sivari, astonished. "Don't worry, Sivari," Iolaus said, patting his shoulder. "You're not the first person  
to think that."  
  
"Hey!" Hercules said indignantly. He looked at Sivari. "Sivari, you look as though you've come a long way. Where are you headed?"  
  
"I look for my great-grandfather's home. He called it Ter-mop-o-lay."  
  
"Ter...Thermopylae?" asked Iolaus.  
  
"Yes! That is it!" He shrugged. "I am sorry, I do not speak your language so well. My great-grandfather taught me in secret."  
  
"In secret? Why?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Slaves were to speak only our mistresses language. They did not like us speaking so they could not understand."  
  
"Sivari, where are you from? How far have you come?" asked Hercules.  
  
"I do not know. I have traveled many days since escaping from my mistress. She was an evil woman and I was afraid she would kill me, as she has killed so many others. I have come from the north. I have followed the river from the time of the new moon."  
  
"Three weeks," said Iolaus, looking at Hercules.  
  
Hercules nodded. There was something about Sivari's story that bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ah, maybe if he slept on it, it would come to him.  
  
The men finished their meal and settled down to sleep. Sivari didn't react as Hercules stretched out behind Iolaus, pulling the smaller man into his arms, and  
Iolaus rested his head on Hercules' shoulder, lacing the fingers of one hand through the hand Hercules placed over his heart.  
  
Hercules awoke at dawn; Iolaus was already up and hunting for their breakfast. He'd set several snares the night before as well as setting a trap in the river. Hercules walked down to the river. Stripping off his jerkin and the soft tunic underneath, he washed his face and chest. As he was pulling his jerkin back on, he realized he was being stared at by a beautiful dark-haired woman. She wore a dark blue tunic and black trousers and boots, with a sword at her left hip and a bow and quiver slung over her back.  
  
As she realized he had seen her, in the blink of an eye, she was armed, aiming an arrow at him. "Do not move!" she said. Her accent was the same as Sivari's.  
  
Hercules raised his hands. "I'm not armed. I'm not a threat to you. My name is Hercules."  
  
The woman called out behind her and several more women appeared. Two flanked  
him, holding knives. The others followed his trail back to his camp.  
  
Sivari tried to run, but was run down and hauled back. Iolaus had seen what was happening and tried to hide his trail from them, so he could find a way to free the others, but they found him. He fought and had to be physically subdued.  
  
Iolaus held his sword out in front of him as the warrior women surrounded him. One, tall, stately, and obviously in command, stepped in front of him. "Do not harm him," she said in his own language, wanting him to understand her. She looked him over. "I want him. Undamaged."  
  
"He is wild, Vali," said a woman with red high-lights in her dark hair.  
  
"Yes, he is, Kohri. I shall enjoy taming him."  
  
"I don't think so, woman," Iolaus spat. "I am not an animal!"  
  
Vali smiled. "Oh, but you are, man. All men are." Her smile faded. "Put down the sword!"  
  
Iolaus smirked. "You gonna make me?"  
  
The words were barely spoken before she came at him. But she didn't draw her own sword and Iolaus' sense of honor wouldn't let him use his sword against her. He dodged her blows and lashed out at her with a foot. She side-stepped, kicked  
him in the left thigh. He blocked a backhand blow, hit her in the stomach. She  
doubled over, then lashed out to strike him on the inside of his right thigh with her hand.  
  
Pain shot through Iolaus' entire body. He screamed as he convulsed and dropped  
to the ground. He had never felt such pain in his life, burning through him like fire, consuming him. His screams were torn from his throat and he writhed on the ground.  
  
Hercules heard Iolaus' screams and instantly ripped free of the leather thongs binding his wrists. He backhanded one of his guards away from him, hit the other with his palm in the chest, sending her flying backwards. He ran to where Iolaus was surrounded by several of the warrior women. One knelt beside him, stroking his leg. His screams had stopped, but he was still gasping for breath, pale and shaking.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Hercules stopped, her order only barely cutting through his rage at seeing this woman with her hands on Iolaus, at knowing she had hurt him somehow. The woman held a knife to Iolaus' throat. Those around them held weapons pointed at both of them.  
  
"If you move, I will kill him." Vali smirked. "So, our bindings won't hold you, will they?" She gestured to her warriors. Two walked over, seized Iolaus by the arms, and hauled him to his knees.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hercules demanded angrily.  
  
"Taught him a lesson in obedience. It's one you will learn as well."  
  
"I don't think so," Hercules growled.  
  
"Oh, I know so, man." She grabbed a fistful of Iolaus' hair and jerked his head back. "If you attack me, I will kill him. Even if you get to me first, you can't kill all of us before someone kills him and then you."  
  
Hercules knew she was right. She smirked at him. "You are both...mine," she taunted. She nodded at the warriors holding Iolaus. His hands were pulled behind his back and tied. Hercules saw him wince as the leather bit into his wrists. He was led back to their camp. Hercules, however, was put in chains the women had brought with them. And the minute they were locked around his wrists, he knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
Vali laughed. "The Lady was right! She predicted we would meet a giant man on this trek, and would need her magic chains to bind him! You cannot escape us now, man! The Lady's chains sap you of your strength, put you at our mercy! Get used to it!"  
  
Iolaus had regained his color by the time Hercules was dragged back to the camp. Hercules was forced to his knees beside Iolaus. Sivari was sitting a few feet away, curled into a ball and weeping.  
  
"Iolaus."  
  
Iolaus looked at Hercules, worry in his eyes at Hercules' tone. "Herc? Are you OK? What's wrong, what did they do?"  
  
"It's the chains. There's some kind of magic in them. It's...sapping my strength." He lifted his eyes to Iolaus'. "I can't fight them, Iolaus."  
  
"We'll get out of this, Herc." He grinned impudently. "We always do."  
  
Hercules chuckled. "Hold onto that thought, my love. Let me know if you come  
up with a way out of this."  
  
"Me? Oh, fine time to admit I'm the brains of this outfit."  
  
The men watched as Vali walked over to Sivari. The man wept and groveled in front of the woman. She pushed him onto his back with one foot, which she left  
resting on his chest.  
  
Did you really think you would escape us, man?  
  
I'm sorry, mistress! Please, mistress, let me serve you! I am happy to serve! I...I was afraid of the Lady Salin! Please, mistress, let me live in your service!  
  
Vali smirked at him. Yes, Sivari, you will live and you will serve me. Salin said if I caught you, I could have you. She grabbed him by the hair and jerked him to his knees. But if you ever try to run again, I will hunt you down and skin you. Slowly. Sivari stared at her wide-eyed, mouth open in slack-jawed terror. Do you understand?  
  
Y.yes, m.mistress. Yes!  
  
Vali. What about these two? asked a brown-haired girl with gleaming green  
eyes.  
  
Vali looked at Hercules and Iolaus. Her lips curled into a leering smile as she looked at Iolaus. She walked over, to run a hand through his blond curls. "Hmmm, Nori, never have I seen a male so beautiful, with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky! You will be a treasure like no other, man." She traced a hand down his face. Iolaus jerked away, only to have Vali grab him by the chin and force him to look at her. "You will obey me or you will suffer for it. I know many ways to inflict excruciating agony on you without leaving a mark , just as I did before." She caressed his cheek, pressed a light kiss to his lips, and then slapped him, hard, knocking him backwards. He stared at her defiantly, his eyes going violet with rage.  
  
Hercules had to take several deep breaths to keep from struggling against the chains that bound him and finding some way to lay into Vali. He hated to see Iolaus hurt, in any way. Now was no exception.  
  
Hercules studied the women. All of them were Iolaus' height or taller. Vali was the tallest, at nearly six feet. All of them reminded him of the Amazons, but there was something...something regal and yet almost evil about all of them. There was a sophistication about them the Amazons never had. All of them were dark-haired, though some had red high-lights. All of them had black, brown, or green eyes. They were perfectly fit, and well-armed, with swords, bows, and staffs. They were all dressed in leather boots and trousers and linen or leather tunics. Decorations varied from nothing to feathers to colored gems and gold.  
  
What about the giant? asked a black-haired woman.  
  
Vali slid a hand over Hercules' chest and shoulder. "I think he will make an admirable gift to my mother, the queen. She will appreciate his brute attributes. Don't you think so, Maki?" The black-haired woman chuckled and nodded.  
  
I don't like this, Vali. We should kill them all and go home. We could take Sivari's hand as proof of his death. This from a tall woman wearing a gold headband.  
  
Vali shook her head. No, Tris. I want them all returned alive.  
  
It has taken us many days to catch up with the runaway, and it will take as many days to return, more with them in tow!  
  
Vali snarled. You challenge me, Tris?  
  
Tris was brought up short. No, Vali. Of course not.  
  
Then prepare to set out! As soon as we have rested, we will go.  
  
In less than an hour, they were on their way, twelve female warriors surrounding three men. Hercules and Iolaus noted the northeasterly direction they were taking - straight into Macedonian territory.  
  
That night, Iolaus kicked Vali away from him as she caressed him; she was constantly running her fingers through his golden curls. His action enraged her. She grabbed him by the hair and reached down to stroke the inside of his left thigh. A sudden motion of her hand and he screamed. He continued to scream until she undid whatever she had done, the same thing she had done when he was captured.  
  
Iolaus lay on the ground, white-faced and moaning. Hercules was looking at him in shock. He had never heard such sounds coming from Iolaus before. Never. He hadn't believed it was possible to make his friend scream like that. He began struggling against the chains that held him, wanting to go to Iolaus, and wanting to snap Vali's neck.  
  
"Hercules. Don't. I'm all right," Iolaus rasped. He was recovering from the  
mind-numbing pain that had been inflicted on him, and two warriors jerked him to  
his knees.  
  
Vali chuckled. "My people know many things about the body. Including where some of the major nerves are located. Pinch them just right, and it causes  
excruciating pain, yet can be undone with a touch and there is no lasting damage." Her face hardened. "We also know certain points that can cause death, either instantly or in a matter of moments. Is that what you want, Hercules? To die? Do you want to watch your friend die in agony?"  
  
"NO!" Hercules fists clenched. "We aren't animals, here for your amusement!"  
  
Vali laughed. "Why, Hercules, that is exactly what you are. That is what all men are, brute beasts to be used in the service of the Goddess."  
  
"What goddess? Hera?"  
  
"No. The Lady. She is our mother, and our protector. As her daughters, we serve her and follow her tenets. She rules with a gentle, loving hand. And she has taught us that men are animals. Always fighting, warring with one another over land, over gold, or women. Foolish men. Women will always be superior to you."  
  
Without warning, Vali spun and hit Iolaus in the mouth with a closed fist as hard as she could. The warriors had known what was coming and released him at the last instant. Iolaus' head snapped back; he was limp as he hit the ground.  
  
Vali looked at Hercules, eyes blazing. "Remember this: from now on, when one  
of you disobeys, the other pays the price!" Vali cheered at the look in Hercules' eyes. She had read the relationship between the two men correctly, and could use it against them.  
  
Hercules nodded. He was allowed to go to his friend. He knelt beside Iolaus.  
Though his chains restricted the movement of his arms and hands, he lifted Iolaus into his arms and carried him to where they had spread their blankets. He was starting to come to as Hercules laid him down. Sivari brought a cup of water. Iolaus rinsed his mouth, spitting bloody water to one side.  
  
Hercules turned Iolaus' face up to his. "Still got all your teeth?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"How's your head feel?"  
  
"My head's fine, it's my jaw that hurts. She hits like you do, Herc."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Hercules winced at the bruise already forming on the left side of Iolaus's face. "This is not going to be either pretty or comfortable by morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
One of the warriors gave Iolaus a cloth soaked in a medicinal poultice. "It'll help take the pain away and speed the healing."  
  
Iolaus held the cloth to his sore jaw and glared daggers at Vali as Hercules held him. As they bedded down, Hercules noticed that they were ringed by the warriors. There was no chance of any of them escaping. He pulled Iolaus close, a sudden shiver of fear running down his spine.  
  
Next day, Hercules and Iolaus were separated. Vali sent Iolaus ahead with one group of warriors, the others stayed behind with Hercules. There was always a runner on the edge of either group, ready to report to the other force. If one  
attempted to escape, the other would be severely punished.  
  
As for Sivari, he remained behind as well, too terrified to do anything but what he was told.  
  
Iolaus' group made good time, for he was in as good a shape as they were, and able to keep up with the grueling pace they set. They took him to a magnificent  
hidden valley, deep in Macedonian territory. They stood on a bluff overlooking the valley, and Iolaus gazed in astonishment below him. The city below them was like nothing he had ever seen. It was enormous, sprawling over the center of the valley, gleaming gold and ivory, blue and green and red, in the sunlight. There were domes and pyramids, and as they got closer, he could see rich villas surrounded by verdant gardens. There were paved streets lined with lamps, to be lit at night. As they walked down the tree-lined street, in front of homes and shops built from marble and fine woods, he saw women coming to see the returning search party.  
  
Iolaus had never seen anything so opulent, not even in Egypt, or during his travels in the far East. All the women were dark-haired and physically fit, beautiful of face and form. Even the elderly matrons were still tall and straight in their bearing. Everyone wore fine linen or leather, dyed in bright blues, greens, reds, creamy ivory or white. Young girls wore short leather skirts and short tunics; older women wore fine dresses.  
  
And then he began to notice the men. All of them were small, like Sivari, with an almost unearthly beauty. Some were well-muscled, obviously used to hard labor. Others were obviously pampered pets, used to doing nothing but being displayed. They peeked from behind doorways or alleys, always obviously in a subservient position. Some, working in the gardens and along the streets, wore only loincloths; others, peering from doorways, were richly dressed, like Sivari had been. He saw no males younger than mid-teens. And all of them, like Sivari, were dark-haired. No wonder Iolaus' blond curls had caused such a stir.  
  
In the center of the city were three pyramids of equal height, built so that they formed a triangle. They were equally beautiful, but each was differently designed. The sides made steps up to the top, upon which sat a temple.  
  
The group's leader, Sienna, grabbed Iolaus by his bound wrists and pulled him to the top of the first pyramid they came to, where she forced him to his knees. Eighteen days with these women had taught him to obey without protest, unless he  
wanted to be either beaten or suffer the nerve pinch. Iolaus watched as she knelt in front of a regal woman dressed in a red sarong over a white dress. By this time, olaus had a pretty good grasp of the women's language, and was able to follow long as the regal woman greeted the warrior.  
  
"What have you brought to me, Sienna? And where is my daughter?"  
  
"My queen." Sienna stood. "Vali follows behind, with our captured run-away and a gift for you."  
  
The woman, Deron, looked Iolaus up and down, walking around him. "I have never  
seen such hair and eyes, or such a physique. He is truly a magnificent specimen."  
  
"He pales in comparison to the other one. Vali wants this one for herself, and said tell you the other one will make up to you for his loss. They had to be separated in order to control them."  
  
"Indeed. I await this gift eagerly. Take this one to Mistress Linn for training. How far behind you is Vali?"  
  
"We traveled much faster than the others. I would say they are about six to ten days behind us. The runaway was barely fit to travel, and the other will likely be belligerent."  
  
"Thank you, Sienna."  
  
Iolaus was taken to the training mistress and given to her. She ordered him bathed and dressed in clean clothes. Iolaus didn't fight or protest. Until he was brought back to her.  
  
"So, you are to be Vali's new servant. I can see why she would want you."  
  
"I am no one's slave!" Iolaus spat.  
  
Faster than the eye could follow, Linn lashed out with her fists, hitting him in the left shoulder and right hip. The pain was such that he couldn't even scream. He lay on the floor, convulsing, until she released him.  
  
"That was your first lesson. You will speak when spoken to. You will do as you are told. Do you understand?" Iolaus stared at her. "I am not Vali. I will not take your impertinence. After today, anything you do or say could be grounds for punishment. What I did a moment ago was nothing to what I could do, and will do if I have to. Now. Do you understand?"  
  
Iolaus slowly nodded, hating himself. But he had to bide his time until Hercules arrived.  
  
Iolaus was introduced to Seagare. He was the overseer in charge of the slaves, and reported directly to Linn. He was about twenty years Iolaus' senior, his hair graying at the temples, but he was still a robust, healthy man. He would be Iolaus' mentor.  
  
Iolaus was first assigned to learn the duties of a companion. He would be expected to fetch and carry, entertain, and take care of all of his mistress' needs. Whatever they might be.  
  
Iolaus discovered the inhabitants weren't ignorant of the outside world, they merely chose not to be a part of it. Still, they kept up with the outside world, and knew much that went on. They heard news of wars, of gods and heroes. They knew who he and Hercules were, but were not impressed. Now, he was just another slave to be tamed and trained.  
  
Iolaus saw what Seagare had brought him to wear and began to shake his head.  
"No. Absolutely not." He wasn't going to put those clothes on. They were designed to expose rather than to cover, to show off his unique beauty. The filmy blue trousers would cling to his muscular legs and hips, while the tunic was open to expose his chest and abdomen. There were soft blue boots and gold accessories.  
  
Iolaus' fists clenched. "I am not a doll to be dressed up and shown off! I will be no one's toy!"  
  
"Don't do this, Iolaus. All you'll do is bring yourself pain."  
  
"Let her kill me! I won't do this!" Iolaus was shaking.  
  
Seagare looked at Iolaus. It wasn't just this. There was more to the wildness in Iolaus' eyes than suddenly finding himself a slave.  
  
"Iolaus. It's all right. Calm down." Seagare laid the clothes aside and stepped t toward Iolaus, hands out. He stopped as Iolaus backed up. He looked like he was ready to run. "Iolaus, please. You have to calm down." To Seagare, Iolaus appeared almost hysterical. He had to get him calmed down. "Iolaus, please, talk to me. What is it, son? Tell me what's wrong?" Seagare kept his voice pitched low and soothing.  
  
Iolaus was trembling. "I thought I had forgotten," he whispered. "Locked it away...in the darkest corners of my mind...."  
  
"What did you lock away, Iolaus?"  
  
"What he did to me." Iolaus' anguished eyes filled with tears, still staring at the clothes.  
  
"Tell me, Iolaus. Let it out. Bring it into the light, so that it can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"My father...came home...that summer. He was...wounded. He drank...a lot. He  
hit me...a lot. Never in front of my mother...told me I was worthless ... useless ... would wind up as some man's toy, to be dressed up and paraded on his arm ... someone's catamite...Told me I was...too pretty...to be a boy ... sh.. hould've...been a girl...."  
  
"Iolaus? Was there something else he did to you?" Seagare asked quietly.  
  
Iolaus shook his head and slowly unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm sorry, Seagare. I just...saw those clothes...and suddenly his words came rushing back to me." He walked over to the single window, which overlooked the inner garden. "I have to be free, Seagare. I will die if I am kept like this. I need the fields and forests. I need the blue sky, and the rain. I need to be able to hunt and fish and to go when and where my restless spirit takes me. That is why I am afraid. I would rather be dead than kept in chains, no matter how soft or beautiful!"  
  
Seagare nodded. "I understand, Iolaus. You might not think so, but I do. I have seen just that thing happen to other men who've been captured." He put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "You've told me about your friend. Hold on until he gets here, Iolaus. Don't do anything to get yourself killed. He'll need you, you know, if everything you've told me about him is true."  
  
"It is, all of it." Iolaus took a deep breath. "You're right, Seagare. I have to be here when Hercules gets here."  
  
"Good. Now, you'd better get dressed, before Linn orders both of us into chains."  
  
Linn examined Iolaus closely when he appeared. Satisfied, she ordered Seagare  
to take him for the day's lesson.  
  
Linn watched Iolaus. He was sitting in the garden, meditating. She walked over to him, standing over him. Iolaus opened his eyes, looked at her, and got to his feet. He waited, an air of calm radiating from him. Linn walked around him. "So. You are adjusting to your new station."   
  
"I am trying, Mistress."  
  
Linn grabbed Iolaus by the hair and jerked his head back. Her eyes locked with his. He merely looked back at her. "I don't believe you," she hissed. She released him. "Kneel!" Iolaus sank to his knees, bowing his head. Linn walked around him, watching him. He didn't move. Linn kicked Iolaus, knocking him sprawling backwards. He lay on the ground, watching her. She backed off and motioned him to get up. He slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes never leaving her face. She backhanded him, splitting his lip. He merely turned his face back to look at her, not even moving to wipe away the blood that trailed down his chin.  
  
Linn laughed. "You think to placate me, lull me into lowering my guard, so that you may escape. You are a slave, man. Whatever you have been before, you are a slave now. You will bend that proud neck to our service, to do whatever your mistress, whoever she may be, may ask of you. Whether it be the most menial of tasks or the privilege of warming her bed and siring her daughters. You have no will now of your own."  
  
Iolaus looked her in the eye. "I will do as you have said, but not forever. I will escape this place, and with me my brother whom Vali even now brings. I was born a free man, and a free man I will die." His voice was low and when he finished speaking, he bowed.  
  
Linn was furious. She screamed obscenities at him, screaming for her guards, and had Iolaus dragged into a special room. Cuffs were locked around his wrists. Attached to the cuffs were silver chains, which were then pulled over his head. He was pulled up until his feet were about a foot off the floor. He watched Linn warily as she walked into the room. She was carrying a short whip, much like the riding crop he'd seen some people use. He tried to steel himself, resigned to his fate. She wouldn't kill him, for he belonged to Vali. But she would inflict great pain, to make him wish for death.  
  
The first blow came to his back, just above his right kidney. It was quickly followed by a lash from the whip across his shoulders. Iolaus couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips at the sudden double pain. She ran her hand over his chest, down his ribs, to his right hip, and pressed. Iolaus screamed from the pain, flinging his head back.  
  
Outside the door, Seagare waited. He visibly flinched each time Iolaus cried out, and went stiff when he screamed. It seemed to go on forever. He didn't know how a person could survive such torture as this. He'd known men, outsiders like Iolaus, who had died in this room, and in much less time.  
  
Linn stepped back from Iolaus, listening to his rasping breath. He slowly raised his head and looked at her. He didn't say a word and after a moment, his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. But Linn had read the question in the anguish of his eyes: 'why?'  
  
Linn stepped out of the room. She looked around, knowing Seagare would be waiting. He stepped from the shadows and bowed. She nodded at him and left.  
  
Seagare watched as Linn walked away, then turned to the doorway. He took a deep breath before going inside, not knowing what he would find. He shook his head as he saw what Linn had done to Iolaus. His back was a mass of welts, a few oozing blood. The whip had been employed very effectively. The welts would been painful for days, but would leave no scars to mar the perfection of his skin. Even those where the skin was broken weren't deep. The deep bruises on his sides, lower back, and stomach were actually more serious.  
  
Seagare lowered Iolaus to the floor, easing him down so as not to injure him further. He unlocked the cuffs and lifted Iolaus into his arms, carrying him to his quarters. One of the other slaves brought the healer just as Seagare was settling Iolaus onto his stomach on the bed.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Tera. Thank you, Aran. Will you wait, in case Tera needs to send for anything?"  
  
"Of course, Seagare." The boy glanced at Iolaus. "How is he?"  
  
Seagare sighed. "He's hurting right now, but he'll live." He led Tera, who was blind, to the bed, sitting her on the edge and guiding her hands to Iolaus' left arm.  
  
Tera left one hand on Iolaus' arm and held the other over his back. "Aran?"  
  
"Yes, Tera?"  
  
"His bruises are deep and painful. I will need the comfrey for these, both inside and out. Also the bittersweet and chamomile ointment, there's a new jar on my worktable. Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will need a strong tea to be made of the comfrey. I will need some to give him to drink, to ease the pain inside. I will need some help, as well, because these bruises and cuts must be dealt with, and the best thing to do will be to keep hot compresses on his back, to improve the circulation to draw away the bad blood and speed the healing. Who can I have to help?"  
  
"I will, and Aran, as well."  
  
"Whatever you need, Tera," said Aran.  
  
"Thank you, Aran. Go now, and get what I asked for." She heard him leave. "Do we have enough clean cloths for compresses and to use as bandages later?"  
  
"No, I'll go get some now. Let me get some water, you can start cleaning his back."  
  
Tera placed one hand on Iolaus' head. She was surprised by the softness of his curls. "Is he really as beautiful as everyone says, Father?"  
  
"Yes, child, he is."  
  
"Poor man." There was pity in her voice, for she well knew the fate of truly beautiful men in this city.  
  
"I know, child. But he is stronger than he looks. He will survive." Seagare set a bowl of water by the bed and pressed a cloth into Tera's hand, then left to get more bandages.  
  
To watch Tera work, one would not suspect she was blind. Her hands moved over Iolaus' back slowly, yet unerringly, her touch sure and gentle. Tera directed Seagare and Aran in keeping the warm compresses changed all night, as well as coaxing Iolaus into drinking sips of the tea she made, though he didn't regain consciousness until the next morning.   
  
Iolaus slowly became aware that gentle hands were touching him. Something cool and soothing was being gently applied to his abused body. He turned his head and opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. Nausea ripped through him. Hands turned him on his side so that he threw up into a chamber pot at the side of the bed. Stronger hands replaced the others, holding his head and stroking his hair. When he finally stopped heaving, a cup was placed in his hands, with water to rinse his mouth with. He spit into the pot, then the cup was taken away and he was gently eased back onto the bed, with a hand holding his head as he laid back to the pillow, easing him onto his back.  
  
"How do you feel?" came Seagare's voice.  
  
Iolaus opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "I'll live, I think," he whispered. His throat was raw from screaming.  
  
"Here. This will help your throat and settle your stomach." He put a cup in his hand and helped him to sit up.  
  
Iolaus sipped the cup, filled with a warm tea. It felt good on his abused throat. He slowly drained the cup and handed it back. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." As he took the cup, Seagare stood and moved away.  
  
Iolaus closed his eyes, opening them again as he sensed a different person now  
standing beside him. A woman sat down beside him. He stared, for her eyes were  
covered with a gold band. As she reached out to touch his face, Iolaus realized  
with a start that she was blind. "My name is Tera. Seagare is my father. He brought me after Linn...finished with you, to treat your wounds."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Just since last night. My poultices have helped most of your bruises and the cuts from the whip. None of the cuts are deep, merely breaking the skin. I have a cream I make that soothes away the pain from the nerve pinch, as well."  
  
"You said...Seagare is your father? But I thought...."  
  
"I was born blind, and so they have little use for me. But my father begged for my life, and he was my mother's cherished pet, so she relented, and gave me to him. And he has taught me to live without needing my sight. But to the women, I am no better than any male slave, because I am imperfect."  
  
"Who is your mother, if I may ask?"  
  
"Mistress Linn."  
  
Iolaus was shocked, to say the least. That such a brutal woman could have a  
daughter so beautiful, and so gentle...he could hardly dare to believe it.  
  
Tera soothed Iolaus back to sleep. She woke him shortly after noon for a meal and to tend to his injuries. Seagare joined them.  
  
"You have to be careful, Iolaus," Seagare warned. "If you fight too much, they won't care how exotic you look, they'll kill you."  
  
Iolaus was still getting used to being thought of as 'exotic' looking. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Seagare. I won't be a slave. Maybe they can keep me here for a while, but once Hercules gets here, we'll find a way out, one way or another."  
  
"It's that 'another' that worries us," said Tera. "You're a good man, Iolaus. We've seen others like you, wild ones captured by hunting parties. They never last long. They either die with their spirits crushed and broken, or trying to escape. Or they're executed because they can't be tamed."  
  
Iolaus shook his head. "You're talking about men as if they're wild beasts: 'wild ones', 'tamed'. It doesn't have to be like this. The rest of the world isn't like this. Out there, men and women are free. Sure, there are places that still have slaves, but even then, it's not like this. It's both men and women doing the owning, and being owned. Men and women share the burdens of everyday life. They live together, love together, raise their children together." He threw his head back against the pillow in disgust.  
  
"We do understand, Iolaus," said Seagare. "But this is how life is here. And there's no changing it."  
  
"Besides, we're dying, little by little," said Tera. "Anyone could see it, with eyes to look, or knowledge to understand."  
  
Iolaus frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This is a closed society, Iolaus. There has been very little new blood brought in in the last few generations. You see the men. Seagare tells me that his grandfather was bigger than his father, who was bigger than he. Seagare is bigger than Sivari, who is about the same age as his eldest son. The men here are being bred out of existence. And without men, there will be no more babies at all. And more and more of the girl babies are being born imperfect. Blind, like me. Some are born deaf, and it isn't discovered until much later. They are born with obvious defects, like webbed hands or feet, or club feet or they stop growing so that they're the size of a one or two year old or they have severe mental deficits. All such children are supposed to be put to death. A very few, like me, with lesser defects, have been allowed to live, but not to breed. We're allowed to live with our fathers. If we do have children, they're immediately put to death. This cannot go on."  
  
Iolaus nodded. "You're right."  
  
Tera stood, reaching out for Seagare's arm. "You should rest now. Linn will want you to return to your duties tomorrow morning. I will come to tend your wounds before you go."  
  
Iolaus caught her hand. "Tera...thank you."  
  
Tera's hand went to his face, with his help. She smiled. "You're welcome, Iolaus." She and Seagare left, going to their own rooms. Iolaus carefully laid back, thinking about Hercules, wondering when he would see his friend again.  
  
Hercules was wondering if he would ever see Iolaus alive again. It had been four weeks since the parties separated. He had watched the party leave, his eyes never leaving Iolaus' form. Once they were out of sight, he had closed his eyes and bowed his head, sinking to his knees and sitting back on his heels. He looked at Vali as he heard her chuckle.  
  
"Your friend is in good shape, he will keep up with my warriors well. They will make good time back to our home. By the time we reach our city, he will be well and truly broken and ready to serve me."  
  
"Never," Hercules swore.  
  
Vali threw her head back and laughed. "Hercules, he is but a man, the same as you! You will share his fate! You will both live as slaves to the end of your days." She looked at her warriors. "We will rest here for today." She smiled wickedly at Sivari, who paled. "I want to give our run-away time to regain some of his strength. We wouldn't want him dying before we get him home, now would we?" Sivari had paled and trembled at her words and the look she gave him.  
  
Now, almost a month later, he wondered how Iolaus was doing. Was he all right?   
Had they reached the women's home, the city he heard these warriors talking of  
so longingly? Like Iolaus, he had picked up their language quickly. Sivari's  
tutoring helped. He could follow much of what they were saying now, and they no  
longer used his own language.  
  
It was not easy for Hercules to remain docile. But he had only to remember the sentry, who was always out of sight, and the threat to Iolaus, and he was able to hold his temper, though only barely at times. Vali enjoyed goading him, finding any excuse to hit him or to use her nerve pinch on him. Hercules had finally concluded that she was insane, and her warriors weren't much better. What kind of society produced such people?  
  
The women were excited. They were only a few days from home, three, perhaps  
four. They began pushing their prisoners, at times literally. Kohri kept shoving Sivari, until he finally stumbled and fell. She lashed him with a whip, until Hercules grabbed it.  
  
Vali was suddenly there, grabbing Hercules' left hand, pressing down on a nerve  
that left his hand numb, so that he dropped the whip. Hercules almost blacked out from the pain as she suddenly twisted his arm. He didn't know if she'd broken something or if it were just badly twisted.  
  
"Perhaps that will teach you to keep your hands to yourself," she said coldly.  
  
"I doubt it," he muttered, only to have her backhand him, knocking him onto his back and planting a foot in his chest.  
  
"Do you want to die?" Vali asked conversationally. He only looked at her and she pressed down with her foot. "Do you?!"  
  
"No," he answered. He shook his head. "No, I don't."  
  
Vali stepped back. "Then you must enjoy pain. Any other man would have learned to keep silent by now." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Perhaps I should let my mother have the other one, and I will keep you." She appeared to think about it, then shook her head. "No, I think the other one is going to be the greater treasure." She gestured for Hercules to get up. "On your feet. C'mon, get up."  
  
Hercules rose, careful to keep his injured arm close to his body. Vali gestured for him to walk, and he did. She returned to the front of the column.  
  
As they walked, Hercules knew what he had to do. Normally, he healed quickly,  
but the cuffs he was wearing had made him vulnerable. He didn't heal so fast. And he realized that if he antagonized Vali too much, she might just kill him, leaving Iolaus alone in their hands. He had to stop fighting them.  
  
Sivari splinted Hercules' wrist the best he could that evening. He shook his head. "Why won't you learn, Hercules? They're not going to release you, and you'll never get away. All you have to do is obey them and they won't hurt you."  
  
Hercules sighed. "Well, I never have been exactly what you'd call the obedient  
type."  
  
"What will you do...if you find Iolaus didn't survive...when we get home?"  
  
Hercules shook his head. "Iolaus is alive. I would know if he were dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I would know. I just would."  
  
Sivari looked at Hercules doubtfully, obviously thinking he was in a state of denial. But it didn't really concern Sivari. He shrugged, lay down, and went to sleep.  
  
Hercules lay back, looking up at the stars. His thoughts, as always, were on Iolaus. Hold on, Iolaus. I'll be there soon and we'll find a way out of this. I give you my word. We will find a way home. Please, love, have patience. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
The day Hercules was dragged into the city, word had gone ahead of the party's arrival, and the streets were lined with women wanting to see the 'giant'. Vali  
dragged him to the temple steps, to present him to the queen as Iolaus had been  
just ten days before.  
  
Iolaus was standing in the shadows at the temple door. He had been brought there the day before, to work for Deron until Vali's return. He watched as Hercules was forced to kneel, and as Deron walked around him, looking him over. He looked his friend over carefully. He didn't look good. He winced as he saw the splint on Hercules' left wrist, and wondered if it was broken. His face was bruised; obviously Vali had been trying to beat him into submission. Iolaus hoped he would be allowed to see his friend later.  
  
Deron looked at Vali, smiling. It never reached her eyes. "I have never seen a male, even a wild one, so large. He is magnificent, daughter!"  
  
"He is yours, Mother. A gift from me to you."  
  
"Thank you, child. Yes, I shall enjoy having a new toy to break in."  
  
"We aren't toys," Hercules growled, "to be used by you."  
  
Vali growled at him. She gestured to someone behind him. The next thing Hercules knew, pain was rippling through his body from his back. He arched his  
back, throwing his head back, trying not to scream. But the pain didn't stop. He doubled over as a scream was finally torn from his throat.  
  
Iolaus stepped from the shadows and was grabbed by two warriors. He struggled  
against them. "Stop it! You're killing him, stop it!" he pleaded.  
  
Deron nodded and the woman touched Hercules' back again, unknotting the nerve.   
Hercules collapsed onto his side, breathing hard, as Deron nodded at the warriors holding Iolaus. They let him go and he ran to Hercules' side.  
  
Iolaus lifted Hercules' head into his lap, stroking his hair and face. "Herc?   
C'mon, Herc, look at me. Open your eyes."  
  
Hearing his beloved's voice, Hercules opened his eyes. "Iolaus? You're alive.   
Are you all right?"  
  
Iolaus smiled and nodded. "Yes. As well as can be expected."  
  
"Oh, gods, Iolaus, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again!" Hercules reached up to grasp his arm.  
  
"I know. It's OK." He looked at the guards nervously, then back to Hercules. "Can you sit up?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Iolaus helped Hercules sit up, then walked over to where Deron was talking to Vali. Hercules' eyes widened as he saw Iolaus go down on one knee and bow his head. Deron smiled as she turned to him, running her fingers through his hair. She spoke to him and he said something back to her. Deron looked at Hercules, then back at Iolaus and nodded. Iolaus dipped his head again and then walked over to Hercules.  
  
Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm. "Iolaus?"  
  
"Not now! C'mon!" He helped Hercules up and let him lean on him as he led his friend away from the temple. They were followed by two guards.  
  
"What happened to your arm? Is it broken?"  
  
"No, just badly twisted, maybe sprained. You know me, my patient streak really isn't that much longer than yours."  
  
"Did Vali do this?"  
  
"Yes." He shook his head. "She's either deceptively strong or I'm weaker than I thought."  
  
Iolaus took Hercules to Linn's 'school', where they were met by Seagare. Iolaus sent him for Linn, knowing he had to present Hercules to her before he did anything else. Iolaus helped Hercules sit on a bench. "Herc, listen to me," he said urgently. "No matter what happens in the next few minutes, don't say or do anything. Promise me!"  
  
Hercules frowned, but nodded. Iolaus spun as Linn walked up. Immediately, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head. Hercules swallowed hard and clenched his  
jaw tight to keep from saying something.  
  
"Mistress Linn, this is Hercules. Lady Deron places him into your care for training."  
  
Linn looked at Hercules, looking him over. "I see Vali's handiwork on your face and wrist, Hercules. Iolaus, are you staying or are you expected back?"  
  
"Staying, Mistress."  
  
"Good. Take him to the baths. Seagare can bring you clothes and something for  
that wrist and the bruises." She unsnapped the chain between the cuffs and removed it, as the magic was in the cuffs.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Iolaus turned to Hercules, helping him up and guiding him down to the baths. Hercules was too tired and hurt to do anything but let his lover take care of him.  
  
Iolaus helped Hercules undress and slide into the warm water. He frowned at the bruises marring Hercules back, chest, and stomach, as well as his face. It hurt him to think of Hercules being hurt. "Hercules, we have to do this very carefully. These women aren't like any I've ever seen. They're cruel beyond belief. If we want out of this alive, we're going to have to play their game for a while." He began working to get the splint off Hercules' arm.  
  
Hercules looked at Iolaus as if he'd lost his mind. "Where is Iolaus and who are you?" he asked.  
  
Iolaus splashed him. "Very funny. I'm serious. I've been here ten days, I know what I'm talking about. Herc, at this moment, if someone told me that Xena had gone back to Ares, and was twice as vicious as before, and they had an army that was about to attack and I was going to be on the front lines, I'd say 'great, where's my sword, point me in the right direction', if it would get me out of here!"  
  
Hercules frowned. "How bad has it been for you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Iolaus sat on the floor beside the tub. He turned his face away from his friend. "I...I tried to defy them. But the trainer, Mistress Linn...gods, Herc, I didn't know it was possible to feel such pain and not die. What they did to you out there wasn't the worst they can do. I know."  
  
Hercules put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder, concern in his eyes at the haunted, hunted look in Iolaus' eyes. "Iolaus? Are you all right?"  
  
Iolaus nodded. "Physically, I'm fine. But...for the first time in a very long time, I'm well and truly scared, Herc."  
  
Hercules nodded. It took a lot to scare Iolaus. He'd braved dangers no sane man would consider facing, and laughed through it all.  
  
Hercules slid under the water, shaking water out of his face as he resurfaced.   
Iolaus washed his hair for him, since he couldn't do it one-handed, as well as his back, being careful of his bruises. His hands slid carefully over Hercules' chest, down his stomach and legs. For the first time in a long time, Hercules felt truly clean. He relaxed into Iolaus' touch. When Iolaus touched his lips to Hercules', he slid a wet hand into Iolaus' hair and held him, kissing him, making up for the last four weeks.  
  
Seagare stopped at the door of the bath, seeing the two men in such an intimate  
embrace. He cleared his throat and they looked at him. He had brought clothes  
that had been prepared for Hercules ahead of time: tunic and trousers in the same style as Iolaus', but dyed dark green. Linn herself came a little later to replace the cuffs around his wrists with a golden torque that held the same power.  
  
Iolaus led Hercules back to his room, where he massaged Tera's cream into his  
bruises and re-splinted his wrist.  
  
Iolaus sat down at the head of the bed, his back against the wall. Hercules, still sprawled across the bed on his stomach, pillowed his head on his arms and looked at his friend. Iolaus cocked his head as he looked at Hercules, his expression serious. "Herc, I've learned fast how things operate around here. Will you listen to me, and do as I say? The smallest infraction or defiance gets punished, severely. I've seen men die, Herc. I saw one of the guards, Talin, kill one of her slaves with a touch to his temple. He didn't make a sound, just dropped like a sack to the floor, dead. She did it without any emotion at all."  
  
Hercules read the concern in Iolaus' eyes and realized that he really was frightened. He sat up and pulled Iolaus into his arms, settling his head on Hercules' chest. "Iolaus, I trust you. I trust your instincts and your judgement. Will you tell me what has happened to so frighten the bravest, strongest person I know?"  
  
Iolaus' arms tightened around Hercules. He swallowed, hard. Hercules felt him tremble. He looked away, then back. "Herc...the men here...they're these women's fathers, and brothers, and sons. And that means nothing to them. I watched a woman sacrifice her day old son on the alter of their goddess. She drowned him in a basin of holy water, then burned him in the sacrificial pit. She did it with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. It was like it was nothing to her. After her, another woman brought her newborn daughter to that same alter and had the baby blessed. And the other mother joined in a banquet they had afterwards. I saw her laughing and feasting as if nothing were wrong." Iolaus shook his head as he sat up and looked away.  
  
"Iolaus. I understand. Oh, gods, I do understand, now." He put his arms around Iolaus' shoulders. "We will find a way out of here." Hercules frowned as something caught his eye. He pushed Iolaus' tunic open. His eyes widened and he sat up. Iolaus let Hercules pull him to his feet and push his tunic open further. Iolaus wouldn't look at him and didn't say anything.  
  
Iolaus' stomach, sides, and, when Hercules pulled the tunic off, his back, were  
marred with livid bruises and whip marks. Most were obviously days old, a few  
of the bruises looked new, only hours old. The whip marks weren't deep, he was  
relieved to see, it looked like only the first layer of skin was broken, but still....  
  
"Iolaus?" Hercules turned his face toward him, eyes searching his face, full of concern.  
  
Iolaus shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. He started to step back, but Hercules grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Iolaus, talk to me. Please," Hercules pleaded.  
  
"Linn hates me, because she can't break me. She beats me every chance she gets, no matter what I do or don't do. I'm wrong if I speak and I'm wrong if I keep silent. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Gods, no, Iolaus!"  
  
Iolaus' shoulder's slumped and he leaned against the wall. He slid down it and   
leaned on his knees, his ankles crossed. He put his head down, hiding his face in his arms. As his shoulders began to shake, Hercules realized he was sobbing. He knelt in front of his friend, reaching out to stroke his head, then wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against him.  
  
"It's OK, Iolaus. We'll get out of this, somehow."  
  
Iolaus wrapped his arms around his friend, pressing his face to Hercules' chest, over his heart. "I didn't know if you were going to make it here, if I would ever see you alive again," Iolaus whispered  
  
Hercules hugged Iolaus tight, laying his cheek against Iolaus' head. "I know. I felt the same way."  
  
Hercules lifted Iolaus onto the bed and held him until his tears subsided. Those tears almost broke Hercules' heart, for he knew the smaller man was close to the breaking point, to have given in to tears as he had. And to have been pushed to that point, he must have endured unimaginable agony.  
  
Rage built in Hercules' soul for what Iolaus had endured. And he vowed that no matter what, he wouldn't be hurt again. Hercules would kill Vali if she laid a hand on Iolaus or caused him one moment of pain. They could only depend on each other here, and that had always been enough before. Here, however, their bond had been seen for what it was, and they were going to be kept away from each other. For the first time, Hercules had doubts about their getting out of this.  
  
Hercules held Iolaus for a long time, even after he realized his friend had fallen asleep. It was probably the first time he'd allowed himself to feel safe since they were separated. Hercules didn't need as much sleep as normal humans, thanks to his divine blood, and he sat for hours, listening to Iolaus' soft breathing.  
  
Hercules loved Iolaus very much. He was the brother Iphicles could never be.   
They had laughed and loved and cried together, had been the best of friends since the day they met and lovers for the past five years. He had often thanked the Fates for sending Iolaus into his life. As long as he knew his best friend was there, fighting at his back, telling his outrageous stories, flirting with all the pretty girls, and loving Hercules as Hercules loved him, Hercules felt he could do anything. They would survive this as they had survived other times of captivity. He was sure of it.  
  
The next day, Iolaus was sent to Vali's residence, where his training would be taken over by Vali's slave trainer.

* * *

Forward to Chapter Two

Return to Slash Fiction

Return to Home Page 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer Hercules and Iolaus belong to MCA/Universal and Renaisance Pictures. They  
were used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. No money was made

* * *

**VALLEY OF THE SHADOWS **  
  
By Tyndara  
  
Chapter Two

* * *

Iolaus stood in front of Vali, silent, but head held defiantly. His eyes flashed with anger as Vali walked around him, inspecting him. "Very good. You're intelligent, and learn quickly. I like that." She continued to slowly walk around him. One hand reached out to brush through his unruly curls, then slide down the back of his neck, down his shoulder and over his chest. Iolaus didn't move, standing very stiffly. It took all his will power to endure this humiliation.  
  
Vali chuckled. "Yes, man, swallow your pride and your anger. It won't do you any good and will only get you killed. Get used to this. You are mine! And I intend to show you off! You will make a pretty decoration for my arm, and everyone who sees you will be green with envy of me!" Her laughter rang through the marble halls of the villa. Iolaus clenched his hands into fists so tight, his fingers went white.  
  
Slowly, Iolaus unclenched his hands. He was remembering other times things had  
seemed hopeless. When he had been little more than a slave. He remembered  
being treated just like this by the Sovereign, as a toy, a plaything, there for his amusement. He had survived and regained his freedom then. He and Hercules  
had been captured by the despot, Menas Maxius, as well, even before the incident  
with the Sovereign. It had almost cost them their lives, but they had survived. He would now, as well, and so would Hercules, and they would return home to their friends and loved ones.  
  
Iolaus turned his head to look at Vali. His eyes raked over her. He had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She was probably as vain as any other princess he'd ever met, too.  
  
"Mistress Vali...."  
  
Vali, who'd been speaking with one of her aide's, jerked her head around. Iolaus smiled sweetly at her. "You're probably still tired after your long trek. Why don't I prepare a scented bath for you? I could wash your hair, then give you a massage to help you relax and rest."  
  
Vali's lips began to curl up. "Well. What have we here? You're either very devious or you want to live very much. I suspect it's the latter. All right, my golden one. Let us see what hidden talents you have."  
  
Iolaus bowed and almost ran from the room. He managed to hold his grin until he was out of her sight.  
  
Soon enough, Vali came for her bath. She insisted Iolaus join her, so that he could properly wash her hair, as well as her back. When she saw the marks across Iolaus' back, she went into a rage. She sent for Linn.  
  
Vali made Linn wait until she had finished her bath and her hair had been dried. She had Iolaus help her dress in a short green leather skirt, matching leather crop top, and high boots. He accompanied her to meet Linn.  
  
Linn bowed as Vali entered the room. "My Lady, welcome back."  
  
"You marked him," Vali growled. She gestured at Iolaus, who was still shirtless. "You marked that beautiful body."  
  
Linn's eyes widened as Vali advanced on her. She started to back up, but Vali's scream froze her in her tracks.  
  
"DON'T MOVE! I didn't say you could move!!" Vali reached Linn and hit her in the mouth with her fist as hard as she could, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Iolaus watched, his eyes slowly getting wider and wider, as Vali punched and kicked Linn, who only raised her arms to protect her face, but otherwise made no move to defend herself. When he realized Vali was intent on killing the trainer, he stepped between them. "Stop!" he yelled. He wasn't going to let anyone die because of him.  
  
The blow Vali had aimed at Linn caught Iolaus in the mouth, though she had managed to pull most of it at the last instant, and it didn't hurt him. "What are you doing?! Get out of the way! I'll kill her for daring to mark you!"  
  
"No." Iolaus shook his head. "Please."  
  
Linn stared at Iolaus wide-eyed. He, a slave, was daring Vali's wrath, for her. He was jeopardizing his life to save hers. And she couldn't understand why.  
  
"She did what she was supposed to do. I fought her. She had to."  
  
Vali reached out to stroke Iolaus' face. "She didn't have to mark you. You are too beautiful for that."  
  
Iolaus shrugged. "She didn't leave any new scars. And it's not like I don't have any. I have a multitude."  
  
Vali's lips curled into a smile. "I shall enjoy finding each and every one of them. And you will tell me the tale behind them all." Her smile faded as she looked at Linn, who was still on her knees behind Iolaus.  
  
Iolaus followed Vali's gaze, then looked back at her. "Please, Mistress," he said softly. "Enough. Let her go." He reached out to stroke her face, then pulled her down into a kiss.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Vali looked at Linn and motioned toward the door. Linn got to her feet and bowed, slowly backing out of the room.  
  
Finally, Vali broke the kiss. She smiled at Iolaus. "My, my, you are a treasure, indeed," she said huskily. She laced her fingers through his and pulled him after her towards the bedroom. "Why don't we see what other talents you have?" Iolaus nodded, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Hercules had been dismayed when Iolaus was sent away. He had to tread carefully here. There was a possibility Iolaus would be made to pay for his, Hercules', transgressions. Hercules wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the cause of any pain inflicted upon Iolaus.  
  
Hercules listened to the slaves whispering among themselves. He saw Seagare and walked over, crouching beside the bench the older man sat on. "Seagare?  
What's going on?"  
  
"The messenger said Vali saw the marks on Iolaus that Linn inflicted with her whip and has gone into a rage. She summoned Linn to appear at once."  
  
"So why all the excitement?"  
  
"You don't understand. Linn is only a slave trainer. Vali is a princess and next in line for the throne. She could kill Linn with impunity."  
  
Hercules frowned. "Because she whipped Iolaus?"  
  
"Yes. She marked Vali's prize, without her permission. Vali has been known to kill with very little provocation, slaves and citizens alike."  
  
Now Hercules was worried, concerned for Iolaus' safety in the hands of such a woman. He had to know that Iolaus was all right. He had seen Vali beat one of her warriors while they were traveling, flying into a rage over an inconsequential incident. He knew she was mad and didn't understand why she was tolerated.  
  
Everyone was shocked by Linn's appearance when she returned. She was helped to her quarters by one of her aides and Seagare was sent for. He took Tera with him, then a little later came for Hercules.  
  
Linn was lying in bed when Hercules walked in. Her left eye was swollen shut, she had a goose egg on her cheek and her lower lip was split and swollen. Seagare had told him she had badly bruised ribs, one was broken, and she had been badly battered. Vali had been like a demon, determined to kill her, until Iolaus had interfered. He reassured Hercules that Iolaus was all right, and that Vali hadn't turned her anger on him.  
  
Linn looked at Hercules. "Why did he do it?" she asked.  
  
Hercules knew what she meant. He shook his head. "I don't know. Will you tell me what happened, please? Perhaps I can tell you then, Mistress."  
  
Linn told him what had happened. "She could have killed him. After the way I treated him, he should have enjoyed watching me die at her hands, beaten the same way I beat him."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "He couldn't. It isn't in him. Iolaus has the purest soul of any person I have ever met. He believes in people. He believes there is good in everyone, and he'll find it if he looks hard enough. And he didn't want to be responsible for your death."  
  
Linn looked at the ceiling. Tera was sitting in a chair at the head of the bed. "She needs to rest now," she said quietly.  
  
Hercules rose. He was stopped at the door by Linn's voice. "I wouldn't have done it. If I had been in his place." She looked at Hercules. "I would not have had the courage."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "Courage is doing what you know is right, whatever the cost. And we all have that capacity." He bowed and left.  
  
Hercules was determined to survive. He remembered what he had endured during his Labors, and thought of Menas Maxius and his gladiators, as well, and knew that he could do this. He thought of his mother and brother, of Jason, Rena, Salmoneous. Of Xena and Gabrielle. All his and Iolaus' friends and family, waiting for them to return. He wouldn't let these women beat him.  
  
Hercules learned first-hand what Iolaus had been trying to tell him. These women did want to break them. And they would employ whatever technique they felt necessary. They had become masters of inflicting the most torturous pain, without damaging a healthy, valuable slave. It was no wonder the men here were so meek. Generations of this had broken them.  
  
But Hercules often found Linn watching him, studying him. She never raised her hand against him, whether in fear of Vali or Deron, as he was to go to the queen, or because she had learned a lesson in pain herself, he didn't know.  
  
Hercules stood quietly as Deron inspected him. He answered when spoken to and  
waited. Finally, she seemed satisfied. He was taken to her villa and trained as her personal body slave. He was to remain at her side at all times unless dismissed, and his duties were varied. He was surprised to find, however, that she did not expect him to warm her bed.  
  
Hercules looked up as someone stopped beside him. He started to rise, but Deron shook her head. He remained where he was, sitting on a balcony watching the sun go down. Deron put a hand on his head and stroked his hair.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Hercules?"  
  
"Yes, it is, lady."  
  
Deron shook her head. "Not when we are alone, Hercules. I am an old woman, and I know it. You may call me by name, and speak freely."  
  
Hercules slowly shook his head. "No. I don't think you really want me to speak freely."  
  
"You're wrong. I do. What were you thinking about, just now?"  
  
Hercules returned his gaze to the sunset. "I was thinking about my mother. She's probably worried about us now, wondering why we haven't come to visit in so long. She'll be sending messages out soon, for us to come home."  
  
"And when no word comes, and you and Iolaus don't appear?"  
  
"She'll get my brother to begin sending out searchers, men on horseback to scour the country asking about us. Our friends will hear that we can't be found and begin to search for us. Jason and the Argonauts who are left will find a ship and search the islands. Xena and Gabrielle will follow our trail. They might even find us, given enough time. Salmoneus will keep an eye and ear out for us or word of us. Autolycus will look for us. He calls himself the 'king of thieves'. I've seen him steal things right out from under its guards noses, so I guess he deserves the title." Hercules chuckled. "He's not such a bad person, though he tries to act tough."  
  
"How long will they search? What will happen when no one finds you or word of  
you?"  
  
Hercules leaned back on his hands. "My mother will probably demand that my father find me. Xena will get Ares involved. If I know her, she'd make a deal with him to find us."  
  
"Your father is Zeus, correct? King of the Gods? Which would make Ares, the God of War, your older brother."  
  
"Yes, on both counts. Not that I get along with either of them. I don't expect them to help me and I won't ask for their help."  
  
Deron looked at the horizon. "I know how that feels. Not wanting to ask for help. Not getting along with family who should be close to you." She looked at him. "You love your mother very much."  
  
Hercules nodded. "Yes, I do. She's endured a lot, both because of my father and because of me. She's the strongest, bravest woman I know."  
  
"Hercules...I am sorry. I hope that, one day, you will find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Hercules frowned, looked at her. "For what?"  
  
"I am the reason you and your friend are here."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You spent four weeks with my daughter. You've seen what she is capable of. I have taken a good look at my people, Hercules, and I am horrified at what we have become. We have become a debased, sadistic society that is slowly crumbling into ruin. All this beauty is but a thin veneer over a rank and decaying body. The time has come to put it out of its misery before it can harm too many more people. I prayed to my goddess, Hercules, to send someone to help my people. I wept for many nights in her temple, begging her to somehow spare us, to save us from this degeneration. And then my sister's pet ran away, only to be returned with two men the likes of which none of us had ever seen before."  
  
"How is it that this valley remains hidden? Don't people find their way here, see you from the bluffs?"  
  
"No. There is a spell laid over the valley by our goddess, to protect it. We may come and go, but no outsider may enter here. Anyone looking into the valley would just see a valley, perhaps hidden by dense mists."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "What do you expect us to do? You have made us slaves, separated me from Iolaus."  
  
"Vali knows you have my permission to seek out Iolaus whenever you wish." Deron smiled. "I told her I would make this one concession, to keep the two of you happy and subservient." Her smile dimmed and she sighed. "Vali. My daughter. She was so beautiful when she was a little girl, so happy. What did I do wrong?"  
  
"From what I've seen, it wasn't just you."  
  
"You're right. You know, legend says that our foremothers were kept in virtual slavery by their husbands and fathers. And one day they revolted, and drugged the men, and turned them into slaves. They wanted to teach the men a lesson. But many women didn't want to go back to the 'old' ways. They found they liked being in power. So men became slaves. And as the years passed, men were seen as having little value beyond breeding either more slaves or daughters to rule after their mothers. But there was no new blood coming into our culture. And it was continuing to change. Until it reached a point where a woman could kill her newborn son as if he were nothing. I have sons, Hercules. Two of them. I had both dedicated to the temple at birth, in order to save their lives. No one can touch them, they belong to the Goddess. I also had four daughters. Only Vali now lives. One died as an infant. I suspect she was smothered by one of her sisters, most probably Vali. One died in childbirth, and left me a granddaughter. And Vali murdered the other, though I have no proof of this."  
  
"Aren't you afraid for your granddaughter's life, if Vali did kill two of her own sisters?"  
  
"No. Vali has raised Asha as her own, and she is a devious, evil girl now fifteen years old." Deron sighed, shaking her head. "My people are becoming a festering evil, Hercules, and it must be stopped. Even if it means the destruction of this valley and all of my people with it." She placed a hand on his head and stroked his long hair. "I'm sorry, Hercules, that you and your friend were dragged into this."  
  
Hercules took her hand and kissed it. "Deron, we will find a way to help you." He grinned. "As Iolaus would say, it's what we do."  
  
Deron laughed. "May the goddess protect you both, Hercules." She kissed the top of his head, rather like his mother was apt to do, then went inside.  
  
Iolaus jumped as something crashed to the floor near him. He looked around, to find Sivari had dropped a tray of sweets. Iolaus went to help him clean up the mess.  
  
"No, Iolaus! You'll get into trouble, too!"  
  
"It was an accident, Sivari. No one's perfect. Accident's happen."  
  
Mistress Linn appeared. "You again, Sivari! You clumsy excuse for a man! What does it take to teach you to walk a straight line?!" She grabbed him by the s houlder. "Maybe if I lay a few lashes along that back, you won't forget so easily!"  
  
"It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I didn't see him when I rounded the corner and I bumped into him. I should've been watching where I was going," said Iolaus.  
  
Mistress Linn looked at Iolaus. She studied him for a moment. He looked at her calmly. "You should be more careful, Iolaus. He could have been carrying a tray of hot soups."  
  
Iolaus nodded. "Of course, Mistress." Iolaus couldn't resist smiling at her and winking. He knew she knew he was lying.  
  
To his surprise and delight, she smiled at him and winked back. "Sivari, when you finish cleaning this up, I think you should seek Tera out. Talin worked you hard today, you should rest."  
  
"Y.yes, Mistress." Sivari looked from her to Iolaus and back, mystified.  
  
"Iolaus, you'd better get back to Vali, I think she's about ready to send the guards after you."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." He waved at Sivari and left, almost bouncing.  
  
Iolaus grinned at Hercules, who was sitting beside Deron. He smiled back, watching as Iolaus slid onto the couch behind Vali, grabbing her wrist as she started to take a bite of a fig and guiding it instead to his own lips. Vali laughed and stroked his cheek, commenting to the other banquetors around her that she'd never enjoyed a slave as much as she did Iolaus. He put his chin on her shoulder and grinned impishly.  
  
"Well, she keeps me well-fed, bathed, I don't have bandits and warlords chasing me and trying to kill me, and I don't have to work." Iolaus laid down, his head on her stomach. "Who wouldn't be happy?"  
  
Vali laughed and fed Iolaus grapes. "Pest! You're becoming spoiled!"  
  
"Mm-hm. And you love giving me anything I want." He pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Imp!" Vali laughed. She stroked his chest. "Off with you, now. Get a good night's rest, you'll be busy tomorrow."  
  
"Anything for you, Mistress." Iolaus stole another kiss, one that took her breath away, then he, along with Hercules and the others slaves, left the room.  
  
Hercules waited until they were out of the room before leaning against the wall and laughing until tears ran down his face. "Iolaus!" He shook his head. "You're impossible!"  
  
Iolaus was grinning fit to bust. "Hey, she likes me. Of course, what woman can hold out against me for long?" He ducked as Hercules reached for him. "Hey, watch it! Not the face, not the face!"  
  
Hercules laughed and grabbed Iolaus by the shoulder of his tunic, pulling him against him and hugging him tight as Iolaus wrapped his arms around Hercules' waist and returned the embrace. Still with their arms around each other, the two headed for the quarters they would share that night, as both Vali and Deron were staying overnight, along with several other high-ranking women. They would be making choices of which of Linn's 'trainees' they would take with them tomorrow.  
  
Iolaus frowned as he examined the torque. "Herc, I can't even find where this thing fits together." He sat down beside his friend on the bed. "We gotta get that thing off of you. If I could just get into the forge...."  
  
"Forget it, Iolaus, the place is off-limits. We'll find another way to get it off. In the meantime, just keep playing their game."  
  
Iolaus laid down, looked at Hercules. "You know that Vali's absolutely certifiable."  
  
Hercules nodded. "I know. You be careful, Iolaus. Promise me. No matter what, don't let her goad you."  
  
"I promise I'll try, Herc. That's the best I can do."  
  
Hercules grasped his arm. "No, Iolaus, it's not. However long it takes, you can do it. I need you to be here." He leaned against the headboards. "I'm scared, too, Iolaus. I had a taste of this before...."  
  
"With Serena," Iolaus whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I gave up my powers so I could marry her. And it made me appreciate what you go through to be with me. I may not say it very often, but I do appreciate you, Iolaus, besides loving you."  
  
"I know, Herc." He flung his arms over his head. "Now how are we gonna get out of this mess? I'm starting to miss Alcmene's cooking!"  
  
Hercules laughed. "Vali's right about one thing, you are an imp!"  
  
Iolaus tried to give him an injured look, but couldn't keep a straight face. Their laughter was a relief from the stress of the last few days. At least they were in this together.  
  
Hercules leaned over to kiss Iolaus. Iolaus stroked his face, then curled his arms around Hercules' neck. Hercules traced Iolaus' lips with his tongue, asking entry. Iolaus parted his lips and his tongue met Hercules'. Iolaus whimpered as Hercules slid one hand into his tunic, sliding it over his chest, stopping to run his thumb over Iolaus' left nipple. Iolaus' hands kneaded Hercules' back and shoulders through his tunic, then he was pulling it out of his trousers and pushing it off, raising up so Hercules could undo his own tunic and get it off and out of the way. Hercules pressed kisses all along Iolaus' jaw, down to his right earlobe. Knowing this was one of Iolaus' favorite spots, he sucked on it until Iolaus was squirming under him and clutching his waist. Hercules chuckled in his ear and gave the earlobe a final lick, which brought a whimpering moan from Iolaus.  
  
"Herc..." he whimpered.  
  
"I'm here, Iolaus." He kissed the smaller man's lips, framed his face with his hands as he stretched out next to him. "I love you. It hurts to see them hurting you."  
  
Iolaus smoothed Hercules' hair back, stroked the back of his fingers down his cheek. "I know." His thumb traced Hercules' lips. Hercules tongue flicked out to wrap around the finger and pull it into his mouth. He sucked on it, his tongue curling around it, caressing and licking.  
  
Iolaus sighed, closing his eyes, giving over control to Hercules. They were equals in all things, and he was a warrior who controlled his own life, but here, he was willing to give up that control, to let Hercules take care of him, protect him.  
  
"Iolaus?"  
  
Iolaus opened his eyes. Hercules slid his arms under him and lifted him into his arms, cuddling him against his chest. Iolaus wrapped his arms around him, snuggling against him. "Love me..." he whispered, pressing kisses to Hercules'  
chest.  
  
Hercules' caresses were slow and languid this night, and Iolaus responded in the same way. They spoke their love with every touch, every kiss and caress, their passion mounting, until it blazed out of control and consumed them and left them holding onto each other, to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Vali watched as Iolaus went through an intricate Tai Ch'I exercise, every move slow and controlled. He finally finished and walked over to a bench and picked up a towel. He didn't hear Vali as she walked up behind him and his response was automatic as she touched him: he jumped and side-kicked. Vali saw the kick coming and leaped out of the way.  
  
Iolaus froze, a horrified look on his face. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."  
  
Vali's smile never wavered. "It's a good thing I believe you, golden one. If I didn't, I'd have to teach you a lesson about the folly of attacking your mistress."  
  
Iolaus lowered his eyes. "I am a warrior. It's what I've been for most of my life. That kind of response can't be conquered in such a little amount of time, if ever."  
  
"That's what makes you so interesting, Iolaus."  
  
Iolaus jerked his head up. That was the first time she'd called him by name. He accepted her kiss. "There's a council meeting at my mother's tonight, as well as a banquet. I want you to look your best. Have Sivari help you get ready."  
  
"I don't need his help."  
  
"But you'll let him help you anyway, won't you."  
  
Iolaus sighed. "Yes, Vali."  
  
"Good. Now, go on."  
  
Sivari sat on Iolaus' bed, watching him putting on his boots. When he had arrived, Iolaus had pointed at it and told him to sit and not to move. Sivari had obeyed, dismayed by the look in Iolaus' eyes.  
  
"Iolaus, you could get into big trouble. She said I was to help you. If she finds out I didn't, she could have both of us whipped. It's not worth it."  
  
"Don't ever say that!" Iolaus said fiercely. "Every man deserves the right to make his own life, to be free! There's only so much she can take away from me!"  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"I know that." Iolaus shook his head. "I'd better go. Vali wants to show me off, she's going to get a show indeed!"  
  
"Be careful, Iolaus."  
  
"I will." He squeezed Sivari's shoulder and went to meet Vali.  
  
Hercules stood behind Deron's chair, arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed in deep hunter green again tonight, from his boots to the open vest he  
wore. A metal headband of silver held his hair away from his face, like a coronet. Deron had chosen not to adorn him further this night, for which he was grateful.  
  
Hercules watched as Iolaus walked in with Vali, a huge smile on his face as he   
escorted her to her couch and bowed as she sat. He kissed her fingers, looking  
into her eyes as he released her. He was dressed all in violet and gold, and his hair was a glorious gilded mass, held in place by a gold and blue enamal band that framed his face. Hercules had never seen him looking more beautiful. He could also see the rage in his eyes.  
  
Iolaus played his part well all night. Hercules intrigued the women because of his size, but Iolaus drew them with his beauty. All of them wanted to touch him. Several offered Vali exorbitant prices for him. One said she would give up all she had for him. Vali laughed them all off.  
  
"Vali, I'll give you anything you want for him," said a priestess of the Lady.  
  
Iolaus smirked at her, then looked innocently at Vali. "Mistress, you wouldn't sell me so soon, would you?"  
  
Vali laughed and caressed his curls. "Hardly, golden one. No, you are my treasure, now and always."  
  
Iolaus kissed her hand again, stroking her arm. "And shouldn't the next queen have the best treasure?"  
  
"Is that what you are, the best?"  
  
"Of course. I belong to you, don't I? How could I not be?"  
  
"You play with words, golden one, as nimbly as your fingers stroke my flesh, but I enjoy it just as much!" Vali laughed and fed him a honey cake. Iolaus grasped her hand and licked the honey from her fingers.  
  
Finally, the servants were all dismissed. Vali would be staying overnight, so Iolaus could share Hercules' quarters.  
  
Once in the slaves quarters, Iolaus stripped off the clothes Vali had chosen for him, then ran and dove into the pool. He came up and shook his head, whipping hair and water out of his eyes. But he said nothing. He caught Hercules' eyes with his own, then looked up and to one side. Hercules followed his gaze. Two guards stood in the shadows of a balcony, watching and listening.  
  
"C'mon, Herc. The water's from an underground hot spring. It'll help you relax and you'll sleep better."  
  
Hercules stripped and joined his friend in the pool. They talked about what they had been doing, how their training was going, until the guards left. They waited, then left the pool. Wrapping towels around them and gathering their clothes up, Hercules led them to a small garden set aside for the use of the slaves.  
  
"All the others will have gone to bed. We'll have the place to ourselves. The guards never come here. They think there's no way out, that no one could get over the wall." Hercules put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. He pulled him into a patch of moonlight and turned him so the light was falling on his chest and shoulders. "I hope for your sake you're keeping these clean," he said quietly. Iolaus had several obviously human bites on his chest and shoulders, as well as many red claw-marks across his back.  
  
Iolaus shrugged. "She's like having a tiger by the tail. She's unpredictable. She bites like one, too, her teeth are sharp. I swear she has fangs." He chuckled. Hercules didn't. Iolaus turned his back on his friend and walked off a few steps. "I want to go home, Herc," he said, very quietly.  
  
Hercules put his arms around Iolaus and hugged him back against him. Iolaus let his head fall back against Hercules' shoulder as he grasped his wrists. "I know, Iolaus. So do I. I just don't know how to get away from here." Quietly, he told Iolaus everything Deron had told him. Iolaus just listened until he was finished.  
  
"She's asking us to destroy this place, basically."  
  
"Yes," said Hercules.  
  
"Huh." Iolaus shook his head. "I wouldn't have believed a person could actually want to do something like that."  
  
"I think Deron's basically a good person, Iolaus. She knows right from wrong, even tho she was raised in this culture. Maybe, too, the fact that she's a priestess of this goddess gives her some insight."  
  
"Maybe." He looked at Hercules. "Then why doesn't she take this off of you?" He gestured at the torque.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's waiting for the right time." One hand slid down to caress Iolaus' chest. The moonlight made him look ethereal, like a spirit half-seen out of the corner of the eye, that would vanish if he moved too fast. His hair glowed with a platinum fire all its own and his eyes blazed with love for the bigger man.  
  
"Herc...." Iolaus turned in his arms, his hands sliding up Hercules' chest to caress his neck and the back of his head, slipping through his hair. He opened his mouth as Hercules bent his head to touch his lips to those of his lover, lightly, caressingly. Their tongues met, dancing madly, languid caresses were quickly turning heated.  
  
Hercules put his hands on either side of Iolaus' head and held him as his mouth plundered that of the smaller man. Both were breathless when they broke apart, Iolaus leaned against Hercules, hands clutching his hips tightly.  
  
"Gods, Herc...," he gasped.  
  
"No matter what happens, Iolaus, you know that I love you. My heart belongs to you, and only you, and I will never belong to anyone else. Tell me you know this."  
  
Iolaus nodded, his hands sliding up to Hercules' shoulders, lifting his eyes so that their gazes locked. "I do...I love you so much, Hercules. I feel the same way. My body may be used by another, but my heart and soul are in your keeping, and will never belong to anyone else. Never."  
  
Hercules leaned down to rest his forehead against Iolaus'. "Somehow, we will get out of this. We will go home. And I will happily tell the whole world that I belong only to you." He gently stroked Iolaus' cheeks with his thumbs.   
  
Iolaus looked up at him, naked longing in his eyes. He and Hercules had always been discreet about their relationship, but hadn't exactly hidden it, either. Their families knew and accepted. But this was different. Hercules wanted everyone to know. Iolaus smiled. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the knowledge that Hercules loved him. He slid his arms around Hercules' neck and pulled him down into the most passionate kiss he had ever bestowed on the demi-god.  
  
Hercules arms slid around Iolaus and held him tight to him. When they finally parted, Hercules led the hunter back to his quarters, where they could be assured of their privacy.  
  
As Hercules shut the door behind him, he hooked an arm around Iolaus' waist and pulled him back against him. Iolaus moved against him sensually, reaching back to thrust his fingers into Hercules' hair. Hercules guided him to the bed, pulling his towel off as he went, as well as his own. He lay down beside the hunter, covering him with his body as he leaned over to capture his mouth. One hand tangled in the golden hair, the other slid down Iolaus' body, stopping to flick fingers across his nipple, to lightly pinch and caress it before moving on. His mouth trailed kisses and small nips across his jaw to his throat to his right ear. He licked the earlobe, sucked it, worried it with his teeth until Iolaus moaned. Hercules lips moved further, to caress the satin skin behind the ear as Iolaus' hands clutched his arms and he writhed under him.  
  
Hercules shifted, raising up. He slid his hand down Iolaus' belly, raked his fingers through the golden curls at his groin before lightly stroking his erect shaft. Iolaus was watching Hercules with passion-filled eyes, one hand caressing the back of his neck. Hercules was smiling, sliding his fingers down the shaft and to the balls underneath. He cupped the balls in one hand, weighing them, caressing them, then leaning down to lick them, sucking first one, then the other into his mouth to caress with his tongue. Iolaus threw his head back, hands clutching the bed, as Hercules tongue swirled around his scrotum and finally licked up his shaft to the head, taking it into his mouth and sucking.  
  
"Herc!" Iolaus gasped.  
  
Hercules glanced at him, never stopping the gentle suction of Iolaus' erection. He was still playing with his balls with one hand, the other stroking his belly and chest, one moment a finger was dipping into his belly-button, then next it was tweaking a nipple, or sliding over the smooth skin. Hercules wanted to drive Iolaus wild, wanted to hear him cry his name as he came. His tongue swirled around the head of Iolaus' cock as he slid it in and out of his mouth, he slid the tip into the slit on the end of it, gradually increasing the suction of his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper, until he was taking all of it in.  
  
Iolaus was incoherent now, his head was thrashing wildly, his arms sliding over the sheets. He tried to buck his hips up, but Hercules held him to the bed, not letting him move. "HERC!...PLEASE!!!" he pleaded. He gasped and gave a strangled cry as Hercules' mouth left his cock and then he felt the cool air of Hercules' breath as he blew on it surrounding him, the contrasting hot and cold sending him spiraling up in a blaze of lust and need. He came with an intensity that left him gasping, lying bonelessly on the bed, his come covering his belly and groin.  
  
Hercules had caught some of the pearly ejaculate, and now coated his own cock with it, as well as his fingers. He slid one finger down Iolaus' scrotum, then under it, parting the cheeks of his ass and finding the small aperture he was seeking.  
  
"Iolaus?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you inside me." Iolaus opened his eyes. He stroked Hercules' face. "I want to know that I belong to you. I want you to make me forget her, if only for tonight."  
  
Hercules leaned forward and kissed Iolaus, at the same time he slid his finger into him. He continued to kiss him, Iolaus' hands stroking his hair and face, as he slowly readied Iolaus' body to accept him. By the time he slowly, gently slid his cock into him, Iolaus was panting, erect again, pushing into Hercules' thrusts.  
  
Iolaus wrapped his legs around Hercules' waist as Hercules' arms went around his. He lifted Iolaus up, his arms going around Hercules' shoulders. As Hercules lifted him up and down on his shaft, Iolaus touched his forehead to Hercules'. His hands stroked the back of Hercules' head as he murmured loving words in his ear. As their passion reached a fever pitch, and Hercules thrust harder and faster, Iolaus threw his head back and cried Hercules' name. As he climaxed again, his body clenched around Hercules, pulling him over the precipice with him.  
  
Hercules gave one last thrust and held Iolaus against him as he emptied himself into his love's body. For a couple of minutes, they were completely motionless, the only sound in the room their breathing. Then Hercules laid Iolaus back on the bed, his now soft cock slipping out of him as he lay on the bed next to him, pulling him against him. Whispering of their love to each other, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Iolaus awoke a couple of hours later to the feeling of Hercules' stroking his back. He sighed and shifted. "Iolaus?" Hercules asked, looking down at him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to clean those bites, love. I'm worried about them."  
  
"'M ok."  
  
"Please, love."  
  
Iolaus sighed. "'Kay."  
  
Hercules rose and dressed. He gathered ointment, clean cloths, and herbs and returned to his quarters, to find Iolaus had gone back to sleep. Hercules let him sleep as he mixed the herbs into a concoction to clean the wounds with, waking him when he was ready.  
  
Iolaus sat on the bed, sheet wrapped around his waist, as Hercules cleaned the bites. Hercules did his best to be as gentle as he could.  
  
Iolaus hissed as Hercules cleaned a bite on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Iolaus, but they're deep and will get infected if I don't do this."  
  
"I know. Don't mind me."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "I've seen people bites turn poisonous a lot more often, and more quickly, than dog bites or bites from wild animals."  
  
Iolaus nodded, then jumped. "Ow!" Hercules was shaking his head over a bite  
on the back of Iolaus' left shoulder. "I know, I know! If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was one of those blood-drinkers I heard about in Egypt."   
  
"Blood-drinkers?" asked Hercules. "I don't remember that story."  
  
"It's said that there was this man who was cursed by a god. He's not dead, but he's not alive. He can't come out in the day, sunlight would kill him. And he can only drink blood to sustain himself. He can pass this curse on if he wants, to his victims, by taking their blood into him, but just to the brink of death. Then, before they lose consciousness, he opens a vein and give it back to them, by them drinking it. And they die, yet live. They're immortal."  
  
"Whoever told you that story didn't believe it, did they? Surely something that disgusting can't be true."  
  
"Hercules, where the gods are concerned, I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
Hercules grinned and nodded his agreement. "You're right, Iolaus." He slid his arms under Iolaus' and pulled him back against him. They spent the night in each other's arms, and Hercules dreamed dark dreams of revenge against Vali for daring to hurt his beloved hunter.  
  
As Vali's party prepared to leave the next morning, Hercules clasped Iolaus' forearm in the warrior's handshake. They locked eyes and Iolaus nodded. Neither said a word and Iolaus followed Vali down the street.  
  
Iolaus lifted his head as he heard Vali scream. She was yelling at someone, then he heard the snap of a whip. He jumped up and ran toward the sound. Vali was standing over Sivari, who was curled into a tight ball on the floor. She was yelling at him how worthless he was, and not worth the effort she'd put into him, and she should never have saved his life to begin with. She lifted the whip to hit him again and Iolaus caught the end of it.  
  
Vali spun to see what had caught her whip. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked, her voice calm, but with an underlying threat to it.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"What business is that of yours? You're only a slave, just like him!" Vali's eyes narrowed. "Careful, golden one, or you may share his punishment."  
  
Iolaus cocked his head. "He's not an animal. Even animals aren't beaten for the slightest error. No one's perfect, everyone, even you, make mistakes."  
  
Vali snarled at him and jerked the whip free. "You're right. And you just made one." She jerked the whip away from him and lash out with it, a strike Iolaus deftly avoided.  
  
Iolaus crouched, smirking at Vali. He knew this was a reckless thing to do, but he couldn't let her beat Sivari for some imagined slight. He caught the whip, wrapping it around his hand and jerking it away from her. As she lunged at him, he threw himself to one side. But the floor was slick marble, and he slid, giving her a chance to grab his leg. She straddled his waist, pinning his arms over his head. He wrapped his legs around her waist and flipped her off of him, so that he was straddling her, with her arms pinned.  
  
Vali smiled at Iolaus and then struck, hitting him in the shoulder with enough force to knock him off of her. She followed and touched the inside of his right thigh.  
  
Pain exploded through Iolaus' body. He clamped his jaws shut in the effort not to scream, curling into a ball. Vali released him and he lay on the floor, gasping, tears flowing down his face. She knelt beside him, stroking his curls and wiping his tears away.  
  
"You will learn not to defy me, golden one. One way or another." She touched the back of his left shoulder, and this time Iolaus did scream.  
  
Sivari, hiding behind a marble pillar, drew his knees up to his chest and put his hands over his ears in an effort to shut out the sound of Iolaus' screams. Tears flowed down his face. Iolaus was suffering because of him. It was his fault. But he was too much of a coward to help Iolaus now. He prayed to the Goddess to help Iolaus, offering to trade his own life for that of the brave warrior.  
  
Iolaus was unconscious by the time Vali was satisfied he'd learned his lesson. She called two of her guards to take him to the slave quarters.  
  
Once Iolaus was in his quarters, Sivari set a younger man to sit with him. There wasn't much that could be done, but Sivari would do what he could. The first order of business was to send someone for Tera. She was the only one who could help after this kind of attack, which left the victim with cramping muscles and twitching limbs.  
  
When the messenger came, Tera went to Linn. Hercules was also there, having been 'loaned' to Linn for the day by Deron. Linn sent him with Tera, as her guide, though she didn't need one.  
  
When they arrived, and Hercules saw Iolaus, he was appalled and angered. "Why?" he asked as he crouched beside the bed, one hand stroking Iolaus' tousled curls. He lay curled on his side on the bed, obviously still in pain. His breathing was uneven and he was covered with sweat, hands twitching uncontrollably, spasms contracting his arms and legs painfully.  
  
Hercules looked at Sivari, who shook his head. "He heard Mistress Vali beating me and interfered. She didn't like it. It...it was like he goaded her into attacking him. And he fought back. I think that enraged her the most. I...I thought she was going to kill him."  
  
"He isn't safe yet," said Tera. "The body can only withstand so much pain before it gives in. She has pushed Iolaus to the edge. His heartbeat is unsteady, his breathing is uneven. He's already feverish. This is not good." She began giving orders to Sivari, telling him what she needed.  
  
Hercules held Iolaus' hand and stroked his hair. "Hold on, Iolaus. My brave, fool-hardy friend, don't leave me in this alone."  
  
Iolaus stirred. "H.herc?"  
  
"I'm here, Iolaus."  
  
"G.guess...I w.was...pretty dumb...huh?"  
  
"Let's just say, maybe you went a little too far. How do you feel?"  
  
"I...I hurt...everywhere."  
  
"Why did you do it, Iolaus? She could have killed you."  
  
"N.no. N.not...not yet. S.she won't." He swallowed hard, wincing. Hercules saw the shiver that ran through him. "Sh.she was going...to kill...Sivari. I saw it...in her eyes. I c.couldn't...let that happen."  
  
Hercules sighed. He was in agony, seeing Iolaus like this. He knew that Iolaus, with his spirit, was in constant danger, not just from Vali, but from any of these women. None would hesitate to hit or use their pain technique on him at the slightest provocation. And there was nothing Hercules could do except pray that Iolaus would be careful.  
  
Tera, who had left the room while Hercules was talking to Iolaus, returned. "Hercules, I've had a warm bath prepared for Iolaus. It will help the cramping in his muscles. Will you bring him?"  
  
Hercules picked Iolaus up, cradling him tenderly. The fact that Iolaus didn't protest being carried worried him more than anything. Once, he'd even refused to be carried after breaking his leg, hobbling around on a crutch instead.  
  
Hercules undressed Iolaus, then set him in the warm water. He and Tera gently massaged Iolaus' abused muscles, which also helped to soothe frayed nerves.  
Finally, the twitching stopped and so did the cramping. At Tera's order, Hercules lifted him from the bath, setting him on the edge and wrapping him in a large, thick towel, helping him dry off. Iolaus' shaky legs wouldn't hold him, so Hercules carried him back to his quarters after helping him dress.  
  
Iolaus was asleep by the time Hercules laid him on the bed. Tera commented that she wondered how he'd managed to stay awake as long as he did. "He's very lucky, Hercules. Talk to him. I know how this captivity is wearing on him, but goading Vali into killing him isn't the answer."  
  
"I know. Tera...thank you."  
  
"I admire him, and you, Hercules. Your presence here has triggered something. because of my skills as a healer, I have access to almost every home in this valley. I hear things. And I know that in a few of these homes, though it is kept a carefully guarded secret, men are not slaves. They are lovers and fathers. Boy children are hidden and raised by both mother and father...loved by both parents. But it isn't enough anymore. They want to bring this into the open, for men to be the equal of women. They want to rejoin the outside world. And some have seen you and Iolaus and are asking themselves questions. If the rest of the world is such a bad place after all, and if it can be so wrong for men and women to be equal." She put a hand on Hercules' shoulder, then touched Iolaus' chest. "He will be fine by morning, though sore. I will return to Linn. You stay with him, but try to keep out of Vali's sight, and return to Linn's first thing in the morning."  
  
Hercules nodded. "I will." He squeezed Tera's hand and she left.  
  
Hercules quickly stripped and slid into the bed behind Iolaus, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him against him. As the night wore on, just as Hercules had expected, Iolaus began to toss as nightmares invaded his sleep. He hugged him tight, whispering softly to him until he jerked and awoke.  
  
For an instant, Iolaus didn't know where he was or who held him, and he leaned away from Hercules' touch. Then he heard Hercules' voice, speaking softly to him, and relaxed.  
  
"Herc." He relaxed. "You're still here."  
  
"Yes, Iolaus. I have orders from Tera not to leave you alone."  
  
"I'm not a child, Hercules, who needs comforting after a nightmare," Iolaus said peevishly, even as he snuggled into Hercules' arms.  
  
Hercules kissed the top of Iolaus' head. "I know that. But she was worried you might have more cramps. The damage may not be visible, Iolaus, but your body took some major punishment." He stroked one hand up and down Iolaus' spine.  
  
Iolaus sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK." He sat up, helping Iolaus to sit up as well, and reached for a pitcher on the bedside table. He poured a cup of water and handed it to the hunter. "Here. Tera also said to get you to drink as much water as possible."  
  
Iolaus took the cup. "What are you doing here in the first place?"  
  
Hercules chuckled. "I was helping out at Linn's when the messenger came for Tera. Linn sent me along to help. She said you needed me, and I was to do whatever Tera said."  
  
"Hmm. Linn said that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Iolaus laid back against the pillow, then moved down. Hercules laid back down, pulling Iolaus against him, tucking the blanket around them, even as Iolaus mumbled about not being a kid. Hercules only smiled and stroked his hair back,  
kissing his forehead as he sighed and went back to sleep. Hercules smiled, pressing his cheek to the golden hair. "What would I ever do without you, my love?"  
  
Next morning, before Hercules left, he had a long talk with Iolaus about why he'd goaded Vali into attacking him and tried to make him promise not to do it again. Iolaus refused and Hercules finally gave up.  
  
Hercules hugged Iolaus. "Be safe, Iolaus. Please. If not for your sake, then for mine."  
  
Iolaus hugged Hercules tight in return. "OK."  
  
Sivari watched the two men from the shadows. A thoughtful look crossed his face. What kind of world could produce two such strong, independent men, who yet depended on each other so much? And where this wasn't seen as a weakness, but as perhaps their greatest strength? He had a lot to think about.  
  
Iolaus walked into Vali's quarters as if the previous day hadn't happened. She was lounging in bed and watching him as he went about his duties. When he finally looked at her and grinned, and asked, "Do you trust me to touch you?", she had to laugh.  
  
"Come over here, golden one, and brush my hair for me. I love the feel of your fingers in my hair."  
  
Iolaus settled on the bed behind her. As always, a part of him tried to pretend that this wasn't Vali, but his wife, Anya. He had loved to brush her hair for her, and she had said the same thing, purring like a cat as he played with her hair.  
  
Iolaus was jerked from his memories of his wife when Vali suddenly slapped him. It wasn't a hard blow, just enough to startle him.  
  
"Who were you thinking about?" Vali demanded.  
  
Iolaus shook his head. "No, Vali. She's dead, and I won't have her memory sullied by hearing her name on your lips. She was my wife, the sweetest thing that ever happened to me. She died giving birth to my son."  
  
Vali looked at him. "And the child?"  
  
"Was taken by a plague in his third year. Many children died that year." Iolaus stood and walked over to a table littered with Vali's toiletry items.  
  
Vali walked over and put her hands on Iolaus' shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. "I can hear in your voice the love you had for both of them."  
  
Iolaus shrugged away from her and moved away a few feet, keeping his back to her. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
Vali went to him. She put a hand to the back of his head, caressing his curls, then sliding it down his neck to his back. "But it does. Anything that concerns you concerns me. You miss them, and it makes you sad." She moved his hair aside and bent to kiss his neck. "Let me make you feel better," she whispered.  
  
Iolaus looked at her. "And just last evening, you were trying to kill me."  
  
Vali chuckled. "Oh, no, golden one, if I wanted you dead, dead you would be. I was only trying to teach you a lesson." Her hand slid down his back to cup his buttocks.  
  
Iolaus moved so suddenly, Vali was caught by surprise. He spun and caught her face between his hands, pulling her down into a kiss. Iolaus had no illusions about what they were doing. It was simply another form of combat, another test of wills. But in this, at least, he was more than equal to her, for she had never had a strong lover before, one who would take the lead and show her pleasure undreamed of.  
  
Iolaus backed her to the bed and pushed her down on it. He caught her lips with his again, ravaging her mouth. Her hands slid under his tunic, pushing it off him. He caught it and flung it to the floor. As his lips moved to her throat, Vali flung her head back and moaned. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pushed her dress from her shoulders, kissing the flesh as he exposed it. As he felt her hand begin to slide down his neck to his back, he lifted his head.  
  
"Not this time," he whispered. He caught her hands and pushed them over her head, holding them there. Though she could free herself at any time, Vali let him hold her. He was driving her wild and she didn't want him to stop.  
  
By the time Vali's last scream of pleasure had faded away, they were both exhausted. As Iolaus slid his arms under a pillow and dropped off to sleep, Vali curled up beside him, purring like a sated kitten. She slid one arm across his back, draping a leg over his, as she dropped off to sleep beside him.  
  
Some time later, Vali awoke, to find herself pressed against Iolaus' back, her arms around him. She raised up to gaze down at him. He was so very beautiful. Asleep like this, he looked much younger than he actually was. And she realized that, even in his sleep, he was turning away from her. She knew that he hated her. But she couldn't let him go. From the moment she had laid eyes on him, he had owned a piece of her soul and she knew she had to have him. She also knew that he would probably be her downfall.  
  
Vali stroked the back of her fingers down Iolaus' cheek. "You would be worth dying for, golden Iolaus," she whispered. She lay back down, tightening her arms around him and watching him sleep.  
  
Hercules looked up from his task as Linn came into the room. She beckoned him to come with her. He followed her to a bench on the far side of the gardens.  
  
"How is Iolaus?"  
  
"He was pretty sore this morning, but he seemed fine otherwise."  
  
"Good." Linn looked at him, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "Everyone's talking about the two of you, from the men to the priestesses."  
  
Hercules shrugged. "And why would everyone be concerned with a pair of slaves?"  
  
Linn laughed. "Hercules, the two of you will never truly be slaves. You may be playing along now, but eventually, when the time is right, you will tear away any perceived shackles and leave this place. And in doing so, you will turn our world upside down and inside out. Whether that be for the best or the worst, only time will tell."   
  
"You don't seem too concerned."  
  
"Ah, but I have Seagare, and my daughter. I am learning what it is like to care about more than myself. And I have you and especially Iolaus to thank for that. I feel as if I have been asleep for a very long time, and have just awakened to find that the world is a very different place than when I went to sleep." Her smile faded. "Our people are splitting into two factions. Deron has been quietly and privately querying who is for equality for the men and who is against. Those for are rallying to her; those against are supporting Vali."  
  
"And Iolaus is caught in the middle," Hercules muttered.  
  
"Yes." Linn put a hand on his arm. "Hercules, you can best help him by helping us change our way of thinking. Some of us are gathering tonight, at Deron's, to talk about this. About the changes we want to make. Will you talk to us? Answer our questions about what it's like out there?"  
  
Hercules nodded. "Yes. I will."  
  
"Good." She stood. "I must go. I am lunching with my daughter." She shook her head. "I was a fool and missed out on much of her first seventeen years. I want to miss as little of the next seventeen as possible." She smiled and left him to return to his task.  
  
Vali dismissed Iolaus and watched him leave, then summoned one of her guards. Giving her a jar, she told her, "Take this to Locita. She'll know what to do with it. And whatever you do, don't open it!"  
  
"Yes, Vali!" The guard bowed and left.  
  
Vali rubbed her hands together. "So, you're plotting against me, are you, my mother? It won't work. Enjoy your evening; it will be your last!"  
  
At Deron's villa, the guard, Nika, went to the guards quarters. Her sister, Locita, was there, preparing for the evening.  
  
"Locita?"  
  
Locita looked up and frowned. "What do you want?" she asked brusquely.  
  
"Nothing. But the Lady Vali has a task for you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you really want to refuse her?"  
  
Locita looked at her sister. "You're as mad as she is," she spat.  
  
Nika laughed. "Perhaps." She held out the small jar. "She said you would know what to do with it."  
  
Locita took the jar carefully. Unsealing it and opening the lid just a crack, she peered into it, then shoved the lid back on. "Merciful Goddess," she breathed, shuddering.  
  
Nika's eyes had widened at the hairy, sun-colored leg that had thrust through the crack. "Goddess, what is that?"  
  
"What do you think?" Locita snapped.  
  
"How did she catch it?"  
  
"Probably with her hands." She carefully re-sealed the jar. "This is the last time, Nika. You tell her."  
  
Nika smirked. "Then you can watch your lover die on the alter of the Goddess."  
  
"The Goddess has never asked for human blood to be spilt for her! You don't worship the Goddess, but some demon! Or perhaps it's just Vali's whim, a way for her to control the rest of you! Get out!"  
  
Nika laughed. "You just remember, little sister. You're love's life depends on you obeying Vali. And in case you're thinking about warning Deron, don't. You don't know who here is actually loyal to Vali." Nika's laughter echoed back to her as she left.  
  
Locita looked at the jar. Tears trailed down her face. "Goddess forgive me," she whispered.  
  
That evening, Hercules helped Deron get ready for the evening and they talked about Vali. Deron told him what she had been like as a child, and of her dismay when she saw the beginnings of her daughter's madness.  
  
"I knew she had a cruel streak. She would beat slaves and citizens alike. I thought at first that she was simply spoiled. But by the time she reached her teens, I knew it for what it was. She had no sense of the other person's pain. No one, not even myself, truly meant anything to her."  
  
"And yet she was allowed to continue, to become a leader."  
  
"I couldn't prove anything. Most everyone else saw nothing wrong with what she was doing. My own sister was apt to kill her slaves on a whim; Vali was no different."  
  
"Vali did something, didn't she, that woke you up to what your people were becoming."  
  
"Yes. She gave birth to a boy child. And as soon as she saw that she had born a male baby, she cut his throat. I was there, I saw her. She ordered the body burned. And I learned that she wasn't the first to do something so atrocious. I remembered the boys I had given birth to, and whom I had dedicated to the temple. I looked at the men around me, and for the first time, I saw fathers, and lovers, and sons and brothers. They were us, our other halves, and we needed them. That was almost two years ago. That was when I began praying to the Goddess for help."  
  
Hercules fastened a necklace for her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Your  
people have to want to change, Deron. Iolaus and I can only show you the way. We can't make you take it. And we have our own lives and family to return to." He touched the torque at his throat. "And I can't do as much as I would like so long as I wear this."  
  
"I know, Hercules." She put a hand over his and sighed. "I cannot remove it. Only the Goddess can. There is a secret to it that only she knows. She said that it would bind you until the time came. I don't know what she meant. I'm sorry." She looked at him. "If I were thirty, even just twenty years younger, I wouldn't let you get away from me, you know." She smiled at him as he chuckled and bent to kiss her cheek.  
  
"My Lady, you remind me too much of my mother."  
  
Deron laughed, then slipped her arm through his and he led her out to the waiting guests.  
  
Hercules found that he wasn't to serve on this night. He was there as one of them, to answer questions about the outside world and how to best defeat Vali and her warriors, for they all knew she would never willingly let any of them leave.  
  
"Then you have three choices, as I see it," said Hercules. "You can sneak out. You can fight. Or you try to bring as many of your people around to your way of thinking as possible, and force Vali out of the valley that way."  
  
"I'm not sure that would work. There are too many of the younger generation who are as debauched as she is," said Gellan, a matron of Deron's generation.  
  
"Maybe not as many as you think," said Zera, who was of an age with Vali. "She  
has the warrior class, yes, but most of the citizenry still follow Deron, regardless of their age. And we are all as skilled warriors as her followers, more so in many cases."  
  
Hercules glanced at the tray of fruit sitting between he and Deron and reached for one of the figs. His hand froze as something moved. "Deron...move away, please."  
  
"What is...."  
  
"Just...move away."  
  
Deron moved away. Everyone watched as Hercules slowly pulled his hand back,  
only to have something move even faster than he and fasten to his wrist. It was a large yellow spider, almost the size of his hand. It had been hidden under the golden grapes and apples.  
  
Hercules cried out as the thing bit him. He flung it to the floor, then grabbed a knife and threw it, impaling it to the floor, where it writhed until a servant killed it and removed it.  
  
"Hercules!" Deron raced over as he looked at his hand. She got his hand. "Linn, send for Tera, now! Vali, what have you done?"  
  
Hercules was shaking his hand. "My hand's gone numb! What was that?"  
  
"We call it a death's head spider, because on their abdomen they have a mark like a skull. They're venomous." Deron was shaking her head.  
  
Hercules looked at her. She was tying a tourniquet above the bite. "How bad?"  
  
"Depends on how much venom she got into you, and how much protection your divine blood affords you."  
  
"And is there a treatment for the venom?"  
  
"Yes...but it doesn't always work. And before you ask, sucking the venom out doesn't work and would only endanger the one sucking it out." She saw him wince  
in pain. "How do you feel?"  
  
Hercules swallowed hard, his head was beginning to spin. "How fast does the venom work, Deron?"  
  
"It's different for different people. Come, let's get you back to your quarters."  
  
Hercules was stumbling by the time they got to his quarters, leaning heavily on the two women who served as Deron's bodyguards. He wasn't very lucid as he was laid on the bed, but he was lucid enough to know there was something he had to tell Deron, had to make her understand.  
  
"Deron," he rasped.  
  
Deron sat down beside Hercules, taking his hand. "I'm here."  
  
"Deron, swear to me, by your goddess, if anything happens to me, you won't leave Iolaus in Vali's hands. One way or another, you'll free him."  
  
Deron clutched his hand and finally nodded. "I swear by my Lady, Iolaus will be free."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Deron stroked his face. "You will be all right, Hercules. I know it."  
  
"I...I feel...numb...."  
  
Zera leaned over. "That's a good sign, he's only experiencing the numbness, not the pain," she whispered.  
  
Deron nodded. "Yes. Did Linn send for Tera?"  
  
"Yes, but she was at Vali's checking on Iolaus. She will be here soon."  
  
"And Iolaus will no doubt be with her, even if he has to defy Vali."  
  
Iolaus stood in front of Vali, hands curled into tight fists, jaw clenched.  
  
Vali looked at him. "I said, no."  
  
"I have to go to him!"  
  
"You don't have to do anything but what I tell you to do, slave!" Vali retorted sharply. She gestured to her guards. "Take him to his quarters. See that he stays there."  
  
When the guards reached for him, he kicked one, doubling her over, and grabbed  
the other by the wrist and flipped her over his hip. He backed toward the door, only to suddenly find himself grabbed, his arms pulled up behind him and a knife laid to his throat.  
  
Vali looked at him coldly. "Take him to a detention room."  
  
The detention room was an empty room, with only a pile of straw covered by a blanket. There were no windows. It was totally dark. Shackles were bolted to the wall and ceiling. Iolaus' wrists were imprisoned by the shackles and he was left in the dark, cursing Vali, the guards, and himself.  
  
Tera walked into Hercules' room, to find Deron herself taking care of him, bathing his face with cool water as he mumbled in delirium. Deron looked up as she walked in. "Did Iolaus come with you?"  
  
"No, Lady, Vali forbade him." Tera moved to the side of the bed and sat down on it. She examined Hercules, then had Linn send for Aran. "I will need his help. Tell him we will need tea made from the borage plant, strong, to dose him with, and cedron seed to make a poultice with, to help draw out the poison, and if he doesn't have any, there is some in my workshop, he'll know where." She put a hand on Hercules' chest. "And Linn? Tell him to hurry.  
  
Linn went to take the message herself. Deron looked at Tera. "Are you totally blind?"  
  
"Since the day of my birth, My Lady."  
  
"Then how is it that you are a healer?"  
  
"I see with my hands, my fingers are very sensitive. And I see with my heart, as well."  
  
"And this Aran? Who is he?"  
  
"He is my brother, and he is also a healer. We work well together."  
  
"Is he also blind?"  
  
"No. He is a man." Tera shrugged. "He is two years my junior, but he is a very talented healer in spite of his youth."  
  
Deron looked at Hercules. "Will he live?"  
  
"By the grace of the Goddess, yes."  
  
Hercules sucked in his breath, head thrashing. "Iolaus!" he screamed. "No...No, don't die, Iolaus, please..." He growled. "I'll kill him!" he roared, his hands curling into fists. Because of the spider's venom, he couldn't move much, so the women were in no danger as he thrashed feebly. "Kill him...for touching you...mine..." He whimpered suddenly. "Iolaus," he whined. "I love you...don't leave me. I'm sorry, 'm sorry!"   
  
Deron stroked Hercules' hair back. "Hercules, everything's going to be alright. I promise. Hold on now. Iolaus needs you."  
  
Linn and Aran soon arrived. The two healers ignored everyone else in the room, and Linn made everyone leave except Deron.  
  
As Linn shooed everyone out the door, she saw one of Deron's guards looking at  
Hercules with tears running down her face. She frowned. "Locita?"  
  
Locita didn't look at her. "Hercules...oh, Goddess, what have I done? Forgive me, Hercules!"  
  
Linn grabbed the woman's arm and made her look at her. "Locita, what are you going on about?"  
  
Locita looked at her. "I'm sorry, Linn. Tell him that for me, will you?" She pulled away from Linn and began to back up. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.  
  
"Locita?" Linn's eyes widened as she saw the guard pull a dagger. "Locita, what are you doing?"  
  
"She made me do it! She has my lover! My beautiful lover whom I pledged my heart to, and who pledged himself to me! I failed, and she will kill him! I can't live like this anymore, I won't live without him! Better to die now than be sacrificed to Vali's madness!" She plunged the dagger into her own chest.  
  
"NO!" cried Linn. She ran to the guard, but it was too late. She was already gone. Linn closed her eyes and signaled two of her own guards to carry her out. She looked back toward Hercules' room. "Vali, you have gone too far. Now you have us turning against each other and ourselves. You have to be stopped, one way or another." She returned to Hercules' room and told Deron what had happened.  
  
Iolaus shielded his eyes as the door was opened, the sudden light blinding him. The shackles holding him were long enough for him to sit down, but his hands were held at shoulder height. As his eyes adjusted, he blinked, trying to see who had come.  
  
"Are you ready to be reasonable now?" came Vali's voice.  
  
"Are you ready to let me go to Hercules?" he asked in the same reasoning tone.  
  
Vali backhanded him. "You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you, golden one?"  
  
Iolaus looked at her. "Aren't you?"  
  
Vali crouched in front of him and grasped his chin. She kissed him, hard. He bit her lip, making her jerk back. She grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Iolaus began to thrash, kicking her away from him.  
  
Vali picked herself up, her eyes never leaving Iolaus as he gasped for breath "Why don't you kill me?" he gasped. "I'll never let you break me, Vali. Never."  
  
Vali grinned. "But Iolaus, that is what makes you so interesting. This test of wills between us. Because I know that one day, I will break you, and you will be mine forever." She caressed his curls, laughing as she stepped out of reach of his kick. He was left in darkness again.  
  
Iolaus laid his head back against the wall, his thoughts turning to Hercules. "Hang on, Herc," he whispered. "Please, my love."  
  
The spider's venom was still coursing through Hercules' veins, making him feverish and delirious. He'd also had a bout of seizures, which alarmed Tera and Aran both. Aran immediately began gathering the ingredients for a stronger medicine that would prevent the seizures, but he was missing one.  
  
"I don't have any valerian root!" he told Tera in frustration. "And I know you don't either, because you gave me the last of yours for Timus!"  
  
"You must calm down, Aran. You know where to find it. Go."  
  
"It will take several hours to go there and back. He may not survive."   
  
"He will. We will see to it."  
  
Linn gestured to Aran. "Aran. Come. I'll have my fastest horse saddled and get you where you need to go as fast as he will carry us."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress!" Aran scrambled to his feet and they were both hurrying to the stables.  
  
Deron went to the door and looked for her guards. She thought sadly of Locita, knowing she would give the woman a proper funeral. But right now, Hercules needed her.  
  
"Keth! Sylea! Go to Vali's. Bring Iolaus to me. If Vali protests, arrest her and bring her as well. Take as many guards with you as you think necessary."  
  
"It will be done, My Lady!" Keth bowed and the two guards left.

* * *

Forward to Chapter Three

Back to Chapter One

Return to Slash Fiction

Return to Home Page 


	3. Ch 3 & epilogue

Disclaimer Hercules and Iolaus belong to MCA/Universal and Renaisance Pictures. They  
were used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. No money was made

* * *

**VALLEY OF THE SHADOWS**  
  
By Tyndara  
  
Chapter Three

* * *

Iolaus lifted his head. He could hear the sound of people yelling. The door was suddenly jerked open, blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, someone came to stand beside him, unlocking the shackles.  
  
"Deron has summoned you," said the guard, helping him to his feet.  
  
"And Hercules?"  
  
"He lives, but he is very ill. She is with him."  
  
Iolaus saw that Vali was surrounded by guards, and obviously very unhappy. Keth mounted her horse and held out a hand to Iolaus. He took it and swung up behind her. They raced ahead of the others.  
  
Iolaus was off the horse and running almost before he came to a stop. He ran to Hercules' room, hurrying to his side, dropping to his knees beside the bed. He gripped Hercules' right hand tight as he saw with dismay that his left hand and forearm were badly swollen, with red streaks radiating from the bite. He was feverish and delirious.  
  
"Herc? Herc, can you hear me? I'm here, Herc." But Hercules gave no sign that he was aware of Iolaus' presence.  
  
Iolaus didn't take his eyes off Hercules, even when Deron gently bathed his bruised and skinned wrists and bound them with soft bandages.  
  
"What did this to him?" he finally asked.  
  
"A death's head spider bit him," Deron said. She looked at Hercules. "It was meant for me, I'm sure. I'm also sure that it was Vali's doing."  
  
"She tried to assassinate you, then. Are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"How do I prove it? The only one who could answer my questions is dead, by her own hand. Vali will claim the woman was acting on her own."  
  
"Vali." Iolaus' voice held a wealth of hatred. And a plan began to form in his mind.  
  
Vali was finally allowed to leave, after being persuaded to let Iolaus remain until Hercules was out of danger.  
  
Iolaus grabbed Tera and jerked her backwards as Hercules went into another seizure, thrashing uncontrollably. He then pulled his friend against him, sliding in behind him and holding him until the seizure passed. Iolaus talked to him, reminding Hercules of their past adventures, and how they had always survived. He helped Tera get her teas down him and kept bathing his face and chest in cool water to keep his fever down.  
  
Iolaus held Hercules against him, stroking his hair and face. Entwining his fingers with those of Hercules' right hand, he looked at his lover's face and began to speak. "Herc, remember what you did for me, when Hera's fire enforcer killed me?" He didn't notice how his words affected his listeners: Tera started and went very still, while Deron gave a little gasp and stared at him. "You went to Hades and bargained with him to bring me back. And you brought me back when the She-Demon turned me to stone. And you think I don't remember the Amazons killing me, but I do. I did eventually remember. Maybe because I was around you and so many gods and goddesses. But I do remember. Three times, Herc, three times, you brought me back from death! I would gladly do the same for you. I would happily take your place now."  
  
"Did he really bring you back from death?" asked Tera.  
  
Iolaus looked at her. "Yes, he did. The first time, we went to help this village, and..."  
  
Tera and Deron listened, enraptured, as Iolaus told his tales. It also helped to take his mind off the passing of time as they waited for Aran and Linn to return, and prayed they arrived soon.  
  
Aran and Linn returned in record time with the valerian root. Aran quickly made the medicinal tea they needed and gave it to Hercules, a cup every hour or so.  
  
Hercules fought against taking the tea, not lucid enough to realize they were trying to help him. Until Iolaus coaxed him into drinking it. Somehow, Iolaus' voice cut through the delirium of the spider's venom and calmed the demigod.  
  
Iolaus brushed Hercules' long hair back. Hercules was finally sleeping peacefully, head cradled against Iolaus' shoulder, his fever broken. He had been bathed and dressed and Aran and Tera had gone to get some sleep, Iolaus stubbornly refusing to leave or even lie down on the other bed.  
  
Iolaus checked the swelling in Hercules' arm. It wasn't as bad and the red streaks were gone, as was the heat that had radiated from it. He redid the poultice. Hercules roused just as he finished, taking a deep breath. Iolaus clasped his good hand and laid one hand on his chest. "Herc? C'mon, Herc, open your eyes. Look at me."  
  
Hercules felt terrible. What had happened? Everything was fuzzy, he couldn't  
remember. He drew in a deep breath and let it out, then opened his eyes.  
  
Iolaus smiled. "Hey, there."  
  
Hercules blinked at him, and memory suddenly surged back. He smiled at Iolaus.  
"Iolaus...." His hand tightened on Iolaus'.  
  
"How do you feel?" Iolaus poured a cup of water and helped Hercules sit up enough to drink it.  
  
"Washed out and weak as a kitten."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"How long was I sick?"  
  
"Just since last evening. It's mid-afternoon now."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since about mid-night." He chuckled. "Vali's not happy about it, either. Deron practically took me away from her. Wonder what she'll have planned for me when I go back?"  
  
"You can't go back to her now, Iolaus. She'll kill you."  
  
"No, she won't. Don't worry about me, Hercules."  
  
"Like you don't worry about me?" Iolaus only shrugged. "I'm not in as much danger as you are, Iolaus. Deron's not liable to kill me on a moment's whim."  
  
Iolaus shook his head. "You need to rest. We'll talk more later."  
  
Hercules would have argued with him, but he was too tired. He clasped Iolaus' hand again as he let sleep claim him again, his friend's presence making him feel safe.  
  
Iolaus wasn't beside him when Hercules woke next. Tera had just entered the room, Aran right behind her with a tray of food. Tera sensed that he was awake,  
as well as his distress. "It's all right, Hercules. Look to your right. He sleeps in the other bed. He needs the rest, he hasn't slept since he arrived. He was too worried about you."  
  
Hercules looked and saw Iolaus curled on his side, his back to the room, on the other bed. "He shouldn't worry about me so much." Hercules sat up as Tera unwrapped his arm and examined the bite, her fingers moving lightly and surely across his skin.  
  
"The poison is gone from your system. You may feel weak for another day or so, but you'll be fine otherwise."  
  
"Thank you, Tera."  
  
"I didn't do it alone, Hercules. Aran and Iolaus helped as much or more than I did."  
  
"Especially Iolaus. We couldn't have done half what we did without him. Once you became delirious, you didn't know us," said Aran. "He was able to calm you and get you to drink the medicinal teas to counter the poison."  
  
"He's saved my life before, on countless occasions." He accepted the bowl of soup and thick slices of bread Tera gave him.  
  
A few minutes later, Iolaus rolled over and stretched. He sat up and grinned at seeing Hercules already awake and eating.  
  
"Mm, what smells so good?" he asked.  
  
"You must be starving, Iolaus. We brought plenty," said Aran.  
  
"You feel OK, Herc?" He sat down on the bed beside Hercules, gesturing for him to scoot over.  
  
Hercules nodded, moving over. "I'm fine, Iolaus."  
  
Satisfied, Iolaus got his own soup and bread and dug in.  
  
Vali paced furiously. Her guards were careful to keep out of her sight, lest she take her fury out on them. She had already beaten one slave unconscious, and they doubted he would survive such a beating.  
  
"Nika!" Vali screamed.  
  
Nika walked into the room and bowed. "I am here, My Lady."  
  
"Take a message to my mother: I want Iolaus sent back to me by dawn."  
  
Nika bowed and left. She wondered what Vali would do if he weren't returned.  
  
Iolaus was laughing with Hercules when Deron came to see them. She told Iolaus of Vali's message.  
  
"Did she say what she'd do if I didn't return?"  
  
"No, but we all know what she is capable of."  
  
"Then I have to go back."  
  
"No, Iolaus," said Hercules, shaking his head. "You don't. It's going to come down to a fight one way or another."  
  
"You're in no shape to fight anyone right now. I have to go back for now, Herc." He shook his head and raised his hand, cutting off Hercules' arguments. "Just for a little longer, until you can fight. Until we figure out how to get that damn torque off." He held out his hand and Hercules gripped it tight.  
  
"Be careful, Iolaus. And be safe."  
  
"I will, my friend. You rest and get well."  
  
Deron watched as their eyes locked and said everything they didn't speak aloud.   
Hercules lifted Iolaus' wrist to his lips and kissed the pulse there. Then they both nodded and Iolaus turned and walked away.  
  
Hercules watched Iolaus leave. Deron sat down on the foot of the bed. "He'll be all right, Hercules. She won't hurt him."  
  
"Much," Hercules growled. He laid back, thrusting his fingers into his hair. "I just feel so useless! So...helpless!" He grabbed the torque. "Damn this thing!" He grabbed it in both hands, pulling on it, but it held.  
  
Deron put a hand on his leg. "Rest, Hercules. I must go. The time has come and I must prepare my allies. The fighting will begin soon and we don't want Vali's warriors attacking without warning." She smiled at him and left.  
  
Vali was lounging in a bath when she heard someone quietly enter the room. She thought it was a guard, until strong fingers slid into the water to touch her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked around into Iolaus' solemn face. Vali smirked. "So, you came back."  
  
"You sent for me." He shrugged.  
  
"And does your friend live?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you would always choose him over me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vali settled back into the water. "Wash my hair for me, slave," she ordered.  
  
Iolaus did as he was ordered. He could feel the anger in her and wondered what would happen now.  
  
For the next five days, everything was deceptively calm. Everything seemed to going on as normal. But below the surface, a storm was brewing. It just needed  
the right spark to set it off. And that spark came in the form of a small, muscular blond man who reached the end of his endurance with captivity.  
  
Iolaus brushed Vali's long hair out. He had washed it for her during her bath, something she loved to have him do, and then had brushed it dry, so that it crackled and curled around his fingers like a living thing.  
  
Vali caught Iolaus' wrist and laid her head back to look at him. She pulled him around in front of her. Her eyes searched his face. "You're unhappy."  
  
Iolaus shrugged. He started to turn away, but she put a hand on his hip and he looked at her. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"You want to leave here."  
  
"YES!" he hissed angrily. His eyes narrowed. "Why can't you understand? I hate everyone here, and you most of all!"  
  
Vali was taken aback. Her eyes widened at the venom in his voice. No male had ever dared to talk to her like that. "Why? I've given you everything you could possibly desire! Am I not beautiful enough for you? Do I not satisfy your passions? Can you not love me?"  
  
Iolaus shook his head. "Love you? You have taken the one thing I treasure most: my freedom. How could I love someone so cold and cruel as you? You think nothing of inflicting pain for no reason at all. You can take a person's life without one second of remorse. You're as much a monster as any of the creatures Hercules and I have fought over the years. And my heart will always belong to  
him."  
  
Vali's nostrils flared with sudden anger. Her eyes darkened to almost black. And Iolaus struck, drawing the dagger he'd hidden beneath his tunic.  
  
Vali felt his sudden tensing, and threw herself to one side, lashing out with a foot. Iolaus twisted to one side and lunged at her. She caught him and flipped him over her, rolling and gathering into a crouch to face him as he did the same. When he threw himself at her, she slid to one side and shoved him past her with a hand between his shoulder blades. Iolaus caught himself and spun, his hand coming around in a backhand slash with the dagger. The tip caught Vali's cheek, spraying blood everywhere. She screamed in rage.  
  
Iolaus smirked with satisfaction at having drawn blood. He pressed his attack, bringing the dagger back around, aimed for her heart. She kicked his legs out from under him. He rolled away from her kick and returned to a crouch, dagger held in front of him, his face grim.  
  
Vali licked her lips. "I'm going to beat you, Iolaus."  
  
"I'll die first." He lunged at her.  
  
Vali fell back under his attack. She tripped on her robes and fell onto her back. Iolaus straddled her and she caught his wrist as he stabbed down. Moving suddenly, she bucked and rolled and their positions were reversed. She twisted  
his wrist, forcing the knife back toward his throat.  
  
Vali moved so suddenly, Iolaus wasn't prepared for it. She suddenly twisted his arm in a different direction, there was a sickening snap and a surge of white-hot pain shot up his arm. The dagger dropped from his suddenly numb hand as he screamed.  
  
Vali picked up the dagger. Iolaus, cradling his broken arm against his chest, watched her. She shook her head. "No, Iolaus, I'm not going to kill you. Not like this. I'm going to have you executed in front of everyone." She sighed. "A pity, for you truly are beautiful." She walked over to the door and shouted for guards, who came running. She nodded at Iolaus. "Take him to one of the detention cells."  
  
Iolaus shrugged off the guards hands as they came for him, and stood on his own. He looked Vali in the eye, standing straight. And then he laughed at her. He had the satisfaction of knowing that his laughter hurt and humiliated her worse than anything else he could have done. Not even the stinging backhand slap she gave him could wipe the smile from his face. He looked at her and spit blood at her, then walked toward the door. As he walked down the hall, he could hear her screaming as she trashed the room.  
  
Sivari had heard everything. As Iolaus walked away with the guards, he wondered how he could get word to Hercules. He finally decided it was worth the risk to go to Hercules himself. He was stumbling and gasping by the time he reached Deron's villa. He had run hard all the way. He slipped into the slaves' quarters and went to Hercules' room.  
  
Hercules opened the door and barely managed to catch Sivari as he stumbled in, for he had been leaning against the door. "Hercules...."  
  
"Sivari! What's happened?"  
  
"Iolaus...attacked Vali...."  
  
Fear gripped Hercules' heart and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He sat Sivari on the bed and poured him a cup of water, waiting impatiently as he drank it and caught his breath.  
  
Sivari told Hercules everything that had happened. When he finished, Hercules went to Deron and had Sivari repeat the story.  
  
"We have to get him out of there, Deron, now, tonight." He was fingering the torque, a recent habit he had picked up.  
  
"We would never get past her guards...."  
  
"Oh, yes, we would," said Linn, just walking up. "Not all of Vali's guards are so loyal. One of them brought word to me what was happening. And I know that my guards are a match for Vali's."  
  
"No," Hercules said. "We can't go in there fighting, Iolaus would be the first casualty. We need to find some way to sneak in and get him out."  
  
"Linn, send messengers to our people, tell them what's happening. We need to  
go to the temple, we'll be safe there, we can plan...." She stopped. "Tera. We need Tera and her herbs. Linn, get to her, ask her if she has something that will act as a sedative if eaten or put in a drink. Sivari, does anyone know you're gone?"  
  
"Probably not, Mistress, I was supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Good. Do you think you can get back in and get into the kitchen?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." He understood what Deron was asking. He was going to put something in the food and drink to sedate the household.  
  
"Good! Here's what we'll do..." Quickly, she outlined her plan and sent Linn and Sivari off.  
  
Hercules watched Sivari leave with Linn. He felt Deron put a hand on his arm and clutched the torque. "Dammit! It has to come off! One way or another, I have to get this thing off! Iolaus is hurt, that bitch could kill him, he needs me!" He gripped the torque and pulled...and was shocked to have it come off in his hand. He could only stare at it for a moment, feeling his strength surging back. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel so powerful. With an oath, he flung the torque away from him and ran, his speed increasing with every step until he was once more able to run as fast as the fleetest horse.  
  
Deron smiled and began shouting orders to her guards and servants. The morrow  
would bring a civil war to this valley, and she wanted to ensure her victory.  
  
Sivari slipped into the kitchen. Dawn was beginning to lighten the eastern sky. There was always a hot drink kept by the fire for the night guards. He put one of the little packets he had from Tera into it. He went to wake the cook and told him what was happening and what he needed him to do. He happily agreed.  
  
By mid-morning, guards were asleep at their posts, while those who'd gone to bed were sleeping very soundly. As for the rest of the household, slaves began slipping out by one's and twos, while any other members of the household who had eaten breakfast were asleep where they fell when the sedative took affect.  
  
Satisfied that none of Vali's guards were left, Sivari unlocked a side gate to admit Hercules.  
  
Hercules followed Sivari to the detention room. There was no key to the door, so Hercules simply ripped it off, reveling in the return of his powers as Sivari looked at him incredulously.  
  
Iolaus had not moved upon their arrival. Sivari was dismayed to see new bruises on his face. "Vali ...Vali must have come after I left, and beaten him. Or maybe the guards did. I didn't know..."  
  
Hercules knelt beside Iolaus, reaching out to brush his curls back. "Iolaus?" He slid a hand under Iolaus' cheek and gently turned his face up. He scowled at what he saw.  
  
Iolaus' lip was split and his right eye already black. Hercules winced at Iolaus' broken arm, seeing that it was a bad break. Gently, he bound the arm to Iolaus' chest, taking great care not to move the bones, or cause them to pierce the skin. He quickly checked Iolaus over for further injuries, and found none. He lifted him into his arms, pressed a kiss to his temple, and whispered, "It's all right now, Iolaus. It's over now. No one's going to hurt you again, I swear it." He strode out with him. This was the end. Iolaus had endured enough and Hercules wasn't going to allow him to be harmed again. They were getting out of this valley and everyone here be damned.  
  
But Hercules knew it wasn't that simple. Iolaus was in no shape to travel, and Vali would simply come after them when she found them missing. No, they had to see this out to the end. And that meant facing Vali. Hercules tried to quell the perverse pleasure the thought of ripping her apart brought him.  
  
Hercules carried Iolaus to the temple. Tera was waiting to take care of him. His arm had to be set; both bones were badly broken. Though he was still unconscious, he gave a whimper of pain when Tera manipulated the bones back into place. That sound pierced Hercules' heart painfully, for Iolaus was always one to bear his pain stoically, without a sound or complaint.  
  
Tera finished splinting and bandaging the arm, as well as dabbing a little ointment on his split lip. Hercules watched her incredulously. It was as if she could see with her hands.  
  
Iolaus regained consciousness just as Tera finished, but he was disoriented and in pain. "Herc?"  
  
"I'm here, Iolaus." Hercules sat down on the edge of the bed, grasping Iolaus' good hand and reaching to caress his face. "It's ok, you're safe now. It's all right."  
  
"Wanta go home, Herc. Please?"  
  
"Yes, Iolaus, we're going home, as soon as you've had some rest. Sleep now." He looked around as Tera touched his shoulder.  
  
"Here. See if you can get him to drink this. It will help ease his pain and help him sleep." She handed him a cup.  
  
Hercules stroked Iolaus' jaw. "Iolaus? Iolaus, you need to drink this. C'mon, love, for me?"  
  
"It hurts, Herc."  
  
"I know, love," Hercules said sorrowfully. "This will help make the pain go away. C'mon, Iolaus, drink." He lifted Iolaus' head and held the cup for him to drink, encouraging him to drink all of it. It worked quickly, sending him into a deep, healing sleep.  
  
After leaving Iolaus sleeping, Hercules asked Tera, "Will he recover the use of his hand?"  
  
"Yes. It's not that bad. But it will take time to heal." Tera put a hand on Hercules' arm. "He'll be all right."  
  
Hercules ran a hand through his hair. "No. Not really. Not until we leave here. I'm sorry, Tera, but...."  
  
"Sh. I know. It's all right. The two of you have less visible wounds which won't be healed until you have returned home to your loved ones."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hope you are able to go home soon, Hercules. I really do. I will miss you both, of course."  
  
Hercules kissed her cheek. "We owe you and Aran a great deal, for taking care of us."  
  
"It's the least we could do, and it is we who owe the both of you, Hercules." She kissed his cheek and let him return to Iolaus' side.  
  
Iolaus opened his eyes slowly. He found himself lying in a soft bed, his broken arm resting on a soft pillow, bandaged and splinted. As he looked around, Hercules walked into the room. Seeing him awake, he smiled and pulled a chair up beside the bed.  
  
"About time you woke up."  
  
"Where are we?" Iolaus asked in bewilderment, sitting up. He winced as he jostled his arm.  
  
"The temple. The priestesses have given refuge to us, as well as many others. Including some people who want to see you, but not until after you've eaten."  
  
"Herc, I'm OK. It's just a broken arm and a few bruises."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "No, Iolaus, it's not. And we both know it." He gazed steadily at his friend. "Why did you attack Vali?" Iolaus shrugged and turned away, only to have Hercules reach out and grasp his chin, turning his face back toward him. "Iolaus. Look at me." Reluctantly, Iolaus raised his eyes. Hercules smiled at him. "I understand."  
  
Iolaus sighed and sat back. "I just...couldn't take it anymore, Herc. It felt like I was suffocating. Like I couldn't breath. I couldn't do anything without permission, without being watched, and I...just ..couldn't...take...it." Iolaus started to look away, then suddenly gasped. His eyes had lit on Hercules' throat; now they lifted to his face. "Herc! The torque!"  
  
Hercules nodded. "It came off in my hand last night. Looks like their goddess has decided it's time to fight."  
  
"Herc, this is great! Now we can finally get out of here!"  
  
"It won't be that easy, Iolaus. There's a civil war about to explode here. Deron's followers are flocking to the temples for sanctuary, slaves are disappearing everywhere, and Vali is in a rage. She has her warriors stationed around the temple with orders not to let anyone out." Hercules hesitated, then said, "She's also demanding that you be turned over to her." He snorted and shook his head. "As if we would. By the way, is the new decoration on her face your doing?"  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"It's pretty bad. Goes from the top of her right cheek to the corner of her mouth. It's going to leave an ugly scar."  
  
"She deserves to be as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside."  
  
Hercules wasn't used to hearing such hate in Iolaus' voice. It didn't fit him. "C'mon. Let's go eat. One of the priestesses said something about fresh ham."  
  
Iolaus smiled, that blazing bright grin Hercules had missed. "You think they have a good cook?"  
  
Vali stalked among her warriors. None would meet her eyes, not even her lieutenants. Black stitches marred the right side of her face. Everyone knew the scar was going to be horrific. Vali had been in the blackest of moods since it happened. Even her own warriors walked on eggshells around her, afraid she would take her anger out on them.  
  
Vali looked at the temples. He was in there and one way or another, she would have him. Iolaus was going to pay dearly for defying her and marring her as he had. No mere man was going to do this and get away with it. And once she had him back in her power, and her mother was dead, she would take the throne. From  
that seat of power, she would send her warriors out, to raid the outlying lands. She would build her army carefully and one day, they would explode from this valley and sweep across the land. Men would become slaves for her and her warriors. She would raise up a new generation of women to take their rightful place as rulers of the world.  
  
"Iolaus," she growled, gripping her sword. She looked at her lieutenants. "Spread the word! Iolaus is mine! I want him unharmed! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Yes, Vali!" the warriors chorused. They all bowed and went to spread the word that the golden man was to be spared.  
  
Vali returned her attention to the temples. "You will beg for death before I am through with you, my golden one."  
  
Deron and her people spent most of the morning preparing for the battle they all knew was coming. Some of them were going to die, and they knew that, too. But it would be worth it.  
  
Deron brought Iolaus a gift. "Mora, one of Vali's warriors, had them, and gave them to the priestesses."  
  
Iolaus' eyes lit up. "My sword! And my knife!" Iolaus picked up the sword and unsheathed it, examining it, then laid it aside and picked up the knife. "I am so glad to have this back." His fingers caressed the blade lovingly.  
  
"Why is it special to you?" Deron asked.  
  
"Herc and I forged this together. It's kind of a symbol of our friendship." He looked at Hercules with a grin, which Hercules returned.  
  
Deron watched as Iolaus practiced throwing the knife a few times with his left hand, then picked up his sword and practiced with it a little. "Iolaus, you're injured. You can't fight."  
  
Hercules laughed as Iolaus looked at Deron and grinned. "Who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"Iolaus can use either hand just as well. And a broken arm won't stop him from fighting. I ought to know. He has to practically be on death's door to stay down."  
  
A little later, Hercules joined Iolaus in looking over Vali's warriors from the top of the temple. She had most of the young warriors on her side, but their mothers and aunts were siding with Deron. Even though they were fewer in number, many of these women were experienced warriors, while a lot of Vali's were not.  
  
Iolaus walked over to a table and sat down, sharpening his sword. Hercules watched him for several minutes. "Iolaus?"  
  
"Um-hm?"  
  
"Will you promise me something?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hercules gave him a surprised look. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."  
  
"Yes, I do. You want me to let you go after Vali."  
  
Hercules shook his head. "How do you do that? How do you know what I'm thinking almost before I do?"  
  
"It shows on your face."  
  
"You weren't looking at me."  
  
Iolaus' hand paused and he looked up. "I know you almost as well as I know myself," he said softly. "I know how you think, Herc. You still surprise me sometimes, but for the most part, I know you."  
  
"I'm...not sure if I like that or not." Hercules chuckled.  
  
Iolaus laughed, going back to sharpening his sword. "Like it or not, Herc, I'm not going to hide from her."  
  
Hercules sighed and nodded. "I know. But I had to try." He walked over to stand next to Iolaus, reaching out to cup his chin in one hand and lift his face to his. "I love you. I want you to be safe. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."  
  
Iolaus smiled. "I know, Herc." He put a hand to Hercules' waist as he leaned forward to lightly touch his lips to those of the other man. Hercules held his head between his hands as he kissed him, fiercely, passionately, letting the kiss say everything he felt. And Iolaus returned it just as fervently, his hand clutching in the fabric of Hercules' shirt.  
  
At that moment, Tera walked in and the two men parted, albeit reluctantly. "I believe I have some things the two of you might want." She held their clothes in her arms. They had been cleaned and folded neatly.  
  
"My clothes!" Iolaus almost shouted. He took his, kissing Tera on the cheek as Hercules took his. "Thank you, Tera!"  
  
"Thanks, Tera," Hercules said, also kissing her cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," Tera giggled. She left so the men could change in private, even though she was blind.  
  
Iolaus settled his amulet around his neck and patted it into place against his chest. "Wow, I feel more like myself now!"  
  
Hercules laughed. "Amazing how something as simple as a set of clothes can make a person feel ...whole." He clapped Iolaus on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Now, all we need is a great battle to finish this off so we can go home!"  
  
Hercules laughed heartily. That was Iolaus, always looking for a good fight. He was definitely himself again.  
  
Vali walked into the center of the courtyard between the three pyramids. She looked around. "My people! We have come to a cross-roads! Our society has splintered into warring factions! One of these groups is led by my mother! She would have a civil war break out amongst us! And for what? Two men, strangers?  
Are they worth any of our lives? No! I say they are not! They threaten our very existence and must be killed! So demands our lady, the Goddess!" She turned to look at the temple she knew her mother was in. "Send out the men and stop this insanity, Deron! Let their deaths appease the bloodlust of our people!"  
  
Deron appeared at the base of one of the temples. She looked around. "My people!" she cried, her voice carrying even to those farthest from her. "The time has come for me to make the hardest choice I have ever been asked to make! I hope I have done the right thing! We can no longer go on as we have been! We have become a debauched, degenerate people! I have begged our Lady to show me what to do, and she has sent two strangers, men, into our midst! And she has  
shown me the vile creature my daughter, and, indeed, many of you, have become!"  
Her eyes searched the crowd. "I hereby banish the warrior Vali from this place! She is to leave this valley and never return! If you support her, you are free to leave with her! If you stay, you will support me and whatever changes I deem it necessary to make!"  
  
Vali laughed. "You old fool! You have no place here now! Your day is over! Mine is just beginning!" She raced toward her mother, only to be intercepted by Hercules.  
  
As Hercules stepped in front of Vali, some of her warriors began moving forward. Iolaus and those warriors loyal to Deron moved in front of them. Iolaus was holding his sword tightly in his left hand, his jaw set.  
  
Vali looked at Hercules. "So, you are her champion!" she hissed. "A man!" she spat. "I will destroy you and then I will rule here!"  
  
Hercules shook his head. "No, Vali. I won't let that happen." He could see the madness in her eyes. "This is why we were brought here, Vali. To stop you."  
  
Vali advanced, grinning. "Then you came to throw your life away!" Her eyes cut to Iolaus. "I will kill you and then he will be mine. I shall enjoy making him scream and beg for death. But I will not give it to him. No, death would be too easy." She looked at Hercules again. "Take a good look at him now, Hercules, for it will be many years before he joins you in the Underworld!"  
  
"Vali! Stop!"  
  
Vali and Hercules both looked at Iolaus. He walked down the steps, sword gripped in his left hand. "This is between us, Vali, and you know it."  
  
Vali sneered. "You don't have a chance against me!"  
  
"Prove it. Face me."  
  
Vali bared her teeth. "All right."  
  
"No one interferes." He looked at Hercules.  
  
Vali nodded. "No one interferes." She motioned her people back, backing up.  
  
Iolaus walked down the steps to the stone courtyard. The two groups of warriors backed up on either side. It was eerily quiet as the two of them squared off. Slowly, they circled one another.  
  
Vali moved in cautiously, her sword weaving, ready to block or strike, then suddenly lunged. Their swords met with a clashing ring. They backed off, circled again. Without warning, Iolaus swung his blade and brought it straight down, then, when Vali moved to parry, Iolaus feinted and cut low. Vali countered, let the impact direct her sword toward Iolaus' throat, but Iolaus met the riposte and stepped back. Before Vali could gather herself, Iolaus attacked again, much more aggressively. He advanced in a flurry of lunges, each met with a loud ringing as Vali's sword blocked his. Vali retreated a step at every slash, swiveling once to bring her blade up viciously, but Iolaus batted it away, pushing Vali back yet again.  
  
Vali screamed and suddenly lunged. Iolaus swung to one side and Vali swung her sword around. The tip snaked under Iolaus' sword and drew a light line across his chest. Iolaus batted the sword aside and slashed at her. She stepped back and parried.  
  
Hercules watched the battle, his heart in his throat. When Iolaus went to his knees, he thought his heart had stopped, and only began beating again when Iolaus caught Vali's blade with his and pushed her back, then leaped to his feet. Beside him, Deron was clutching his arm. He felt sorry for her and clasped her hand, knowing that, in all likelihood, she was about to witness her daughter's death.  
  
The two warriors battled back and forth for a long time, neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other. Then Iolaus lost his sword when Vali attacked furiously and got her sword inside his guard. It was lose the sword or his hand and he chose to let go of the sword. In the same instant, he dove under her arm and caught her around the waist. They fell to the ground and Vali kicked Iolaus off of her, over her head. He flipped, rolled to his feet, and kicked her sword out of her hand before she could get to her feet. Iolaus dove for his sword as she dove for hers.  
  
Hercules watched Iolaus and Vali battling with each other. Their swords sang, each a blur of motion as they thrust and parried, blocked and swung. As Iolaus twisted to allow her sword to go past him, he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his hip, following and straddling her stomach, his sword pressed to her throat.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to cut your throat right now," he growled.  
  
Vali giggled. "You can't hurt me, Iolaus. My golden lover, not after what we have been to each other." He felt her hands on his hips. "Not when I carry your child inside me," she whispered, licking her lips.  
  
Iolaus gave her a horrified look. "No. I don't believe you."  
  
"Ask Tera. She would not lie to you."  
  
Iolaus stood, backing away from her, shaking his head. He watched her as she slowly stood.  
  
"Iolaus...what are you doing?" Hercules cried.  
  
Iolaus dropped his sword. The sound as it hit the stone floor of the courtyard was loud in the silence. He stood there, unarmed, waiting, watching Vali.  
  
"Iolaus...don't," Hercules whispered.  
  
Vali looked at him quizzically for a moment, then laughed. "Your honor is going to be the death of you, golden one." Iolaus didn't answer as she began to advance. He fell back as she screamed and leaped at him with a knife. They fell to the ground, grappling for the knife.  
  
"Vali...don't make me kill you...please..." Iolaus gasped.  
  
"Oh, I won't, my love," she trilled. "I'm going to watch you die, instead." She laughed, her madness consuming her.  
  
Iolaus saw the light in her eyes and made the hardest decision of his life. He suddenly gave in, then twisted the knife and turned it on her. She gasped and stared at him as it went hilt deep in her side, just under her ribs.  
  
Tears filled Iolaus' eyes as Vali backed away from him. She wrapped one hand around the knife and pulled it free, letting it drop from limp fingers. She looked at him questioningly, falling to her knees. Iolaus got to his knees, watching her. He looked away, closing his eyes, as she fell limply to the ground, staring up at the sky.  
  
Iolaus finally stood and looked at her. He stared at her for a long moment, then turned away. He walked toward Hercules, his head down. Hercules let go the breath he hadn't even known he was holding and started forward.  
  
And then, to his horror, he saw Vali move. Her hand grasped the knife, her head lifted, and then she was up and moving with a speed born of hate and madness.  
  
"IOLAUS!" Hercules screamed in warning.  
  
Iolaus grabbed the arm Vali wrapped around him, felt the knife pressing into his back. "My love," Vali murmured, and then shoved.  
  
Hercules stood frozen as he saw Iolaus stiffen, eyes widening. Their gazes locked, then Iolaus' eyes rolled back and closed, his head fell back onto Vali's shoulder, and she was cradling him to her as his knees buckled and she sat back on her heels, one arm still around his chest, the other holding a knife that dripped with Iolaus' blood.  
  
"NOOOO!" Hercules screamed, running toward them. That seemed to be a cue for the two groups of warriors to attack.  
  
Vali laid Iolaus on the ground, hand caressing his curls, as she watched Hercules. She stood to meet him and he lunged at her, shoving her away from Iolaus. She flew across the courtyard, to lie in a stunned heap at the base of one of the pyramids.  
  
Hercules knelt beside Iolaus. There was already a pool of blood running from under his body and he was paler than Hercules had ever seen him. "No...Iolaus," Hercules whispered. He placed a trembling hand on his friend's chest, his eyes squeezing shut as he realized there was no heartbeat. A sobbing moan was torn  
from him. Part of him wanted to crumple to the ground right there and die beside his friend, his love, his soul. The other part wanted to rip Vali apart...slowly.  
  
Slowly, Hercules got to his feet. Vali was shaking her head and getting to hers. Hercules didn't see Tera, Linn, and Seagare surrounding Iolaus. Nor did he notice the fighting going on around him. All his concentration was centered on Vali.  
  
Vali grinned madly at Hercules, blood running from her mouth. "Shall we dance,  
Hercules?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Vali stood her ground as Hercules advanced on her. But as she looked into his eyes, her grin faltered, then faded. She began to back up. She hadn't anticipated this. The look of madness in his eyes exceeded even that in her own.  
  
"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Hercules screamed. His fist hit a statue, shattering   
it. He stalked forward, eyes never leaving Vali's. "He was the most important person in my life!" Hercules shattered a statue of some mythical creature as he followed Vali, who was backing up the steps of the temple pyramid. "He was the one person I could lean on! I didn't have to be a hero with him! I didn't have to be strong, or brave, or anything other than myself!" They reached the top of the pyramid. "He never expected anything of me except my friendship and love!" He caught the knife she threw at him, breaking the blade from the handle and throwing them away from him. She lunged forward and hit him with a left to the face, quickly followed by a right. Hercules just shook his head and swung at her. His fist caught her in the face, smashing her backwards. "He was the bravest, strongest man I ever knew! He was my heart, my soul! No one means more to me than him!" Vali rolled away from him, into a crouch. Blood ran from her mouth and dripped from her chin; it was also still flowing from the wound in her side. She ran at him again and he caught her and threw her over his hip, in a move Iolaus had taught him. "I LOVED HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!"   
  
Vali rolled to her feet and met his charge, kicking at him. He batted her leg aside, then grabbed her, pulling her back against his chest, his arm around her throat. He squeezed. She suddenly realized he meant to break her neck. She kicked backwards, knocking him off his feet. His hold on her broke and she rolled free. He lunged at her, his hand wrapping around her throat. But his momentum carried them both off the side of the temple.  
  
Deron and the priestesses ran to the edge of the temple and looked down. Hercules and Vali lay sprawled at the bottom, Hercules on his back, Vali face-down. Deron hurried down to them, aware that with Vali's death, the fighting was already dying down. No one had any real heart for it, but the damage had already been done, as bodies and injured lay about the courtyard.   
  
When Hercules went after Vali, Linn rolled Iolaus into Tera's arms and examined the wound. "It's useless, Mother. He's gone," said Tera.  
  
"That's for the Goddess to decide, daughter," Linn said. She took a pad of cloth from Seagare and placed it over the wound in Iolaus' back, which was still oozing blood.  
  
Tera's attention was drawn to Hercules as he screamed at Vali. They could clearly hear everything he was saying. And Tera slowly became aware that something had changed. Then she realized that Iolaus was breathing. She slid her hand to his chest and felt his heart beating under her hand, very slowly, but it was beating.  
  
"Mother!" Tera gasped.  
  
But Linn had seen what was happening as well. "Seagare, bring Tera." She picked Iolaus up and carried him inside. Seagare followed with Tera to a room set aside as the infirmary. Aran was there, and came running, as did Sivari, who was also helping tend the wounded.  
  
Linn laid Iolaus down and turned him onto his stomach. "Aran, Vali stabbed him in the back."  
  
Aran, who was as accomplished a surgeon as Tera was a general healer, nodded. He examined the wound, which was still bleeding. He frowned. "This is very deep. It may have punctured his lung, or pierced very close to his heart. It's also very close to his spine. Damn!" He grabbed bandages and placed them over the wound, which had suddenly begun to pump bright red blood, pressing down hard. "Sivari, get Endion and Corrus, I need them to hold Iolaus down! Seagare, I need lots of bandages and the sharpest knife you can find! Put it in the fire, this has to   
be cauterized, now!"  
  
"Aran?" asked Linn.  
  
"I'll do everything I can to keep him alive, but he's obviously lost a great deal of blood. There's only so much I can do."  
  
Linn nodded. "The Goddess has kept him this long, she won't let him die now. I'd better go let Hercules know he's alive." She left the room in a hurry, almost running, and arrived just in time to see Deron kneeling beside Hercules and Vali.  
  
"What happened?" Linn asked.  
  
"Never mind. Hercules is alive, but he's badly hurt."  
  
Linn smoothed Hercules' hair back. "Hercules, hold on. Iolaus is alive. He needs you, as much as you need him. Hold on, all right?" She looked at Deron. "I'll get some help to move him."  
  
Deron nodded. She left one of the priestesses with Hercules as she turned to her daughter. "Vali," Deron sobbed. She reached out to touch her hair, then turned her over. Vali's eyes were partially open, staring at the sky. Blood trailed from her mouth. Her body was badly broken. Deron gathered her into her arms and wept over her, asking the Goddess to forgive her child, to have pity on her soul.  
  
"Deron."  
  
Deron looked up. A glowing figure stood there. "My Lady!"  
  
"Deron, you have done far more than was ever asked of you, and suffered much. You still have your granddaughter, Asha. Take her from this valley, Deron, and teach her to love. As for Vali, she is at peace now. Rest assured that she will be waiting when you cross to the other side. Her madness was not her fault, but a thing carried within her from the day of her birth, caused by far too much in-breeding." Her eyes strayed to Hercules. "Now, another needs your help, as do your people. You know what you have to do. Be strong, my daughter. I will always be with you."  
  
"Thank you, my lady. Thank you." She lowered her head and the figure vanished. Deron composed herself as Linn returned with a stretcher and six strong men. She laid her daughter's body down and stood. She began giving orders, including that a funeral pyre be readied, for her daughter and the other fallen warriors.  
  
Hercules was taken to the infirmary, where Aran was just removing the knife from the fire. Two well-muscled men were holding Iolaus down. Aran sluiced water over the wound, to clean away the blood long enough for him to see what he was doing, then touched the tip of the blade inside the wound. There was the smell of burning flesh and Iolaus screamed.  
  
Aran glanced at Iolaus. "I'm sorry, my friend, but this is the only way to save your life." Aran touched the tip into the wound again. This time, Iolaus only moaned, a sound which gave way to a whimper.  
  
Aran quickly put a medicinal salve on the wound and bandaged it. He didn't dare close the wound now. There was a good chance of infection and Aran wanted to be able to clean the wound again.  
  
Aran washed his hands and dried them. "Move him to one of the private rooms. I don't want him left alone, someone stay with him, I need Tera here."  
  
"I'll stay with him," volunteered Sivari.  
  
"Thank you, Sivari, but I need you here, too."  
  
"I'll stay with him, Aran," said Seagare.  
  
"Thank you, Father." He had moved to Hercules' side. Tera had already been tending him and described his injuries to Aran.  
  
"He has some broken ribs, and his left arm is broken above the elbow. His left knee is badly wrenched. The most serious injury is to his head. He took a bad blow." She guided his hand to a large knot forming behind Hercules' left ear.   
  
Aran bit his lip. "This could be very bad. There's not much to do but treat his other injuries and wait."  
  
"I agree. Remember, however, that he is a demi-god. Undoubtedly, he will heal  
much faster than a normal person would. And where a mortal would die from a blow to the head like that, he may well live."  
  
Linn watched as Tera helped Aran set, splint and bandage Hercules' arm, then wrap his ribs and knee and place a warm poultice to the lump on the back of his head.  
  
"The two of you are amazing. You work so well together."  
  
Aran smiled. "Thank you, Mother."  
  
Linn laughed. "You like calling me that, don't you?"  
  
Aran ducked his head with a smile. "Yes," he said shyly.  
  
"I like it, too." She hugged him. "Now, let's get our friend the demigod to a bed."  
  
Once Hercules was settled into bed, Linn asked, "Aran, what should we do about  
our injured heroes? You and Tera are needed to help with the other wounded. Seagare and I can stay with them, unless they should have a healer present?"  
  
"No, just keep a warm poultice to the back of Hercules' head for a while. Call me should either one show signs of waking or fever." He took Tera's hand and led her as they went to see who else needed their help.  
  
Iolaus awoke to a searing pain in his back. He clutched the bedclothes and hid his face in the sheets, not quite stifling the moan that was wrenched from him.  
  
"Iolaus?"  
  
Iolaus turned his head, to find Aran crouching beside the bed. "Aran...."  
  
"Iolaus, I need you to answer some questions for me. I know the pain is very bad, but there's nothing I can do until you answer my questions. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Iolaus gasped.  
  
Aran stood. He put a hand on Iolaus' leg. "Iolaus, can you feel my hand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Back of my right leg."  
  
"Good. Can you move your toes?" He watched until Iolaus' toes moved. "Yes, all right, Iolaus, that's wonderful! Now, we're going to do something about the pain. I have to clean that wound again, so I'm going to sedate you, all right?"  
  
"No! Don't put me...out."  
  
"Iolaus, the pain will be incredible! It'll be worse than now!"  
  
"Iolaus, there is no reason to suffer. You will only sleep a short while," said Tera.  
  
Iolaus reluctantly relented. When he had relaxed into sleep, Aran cleaned the wound again, much more thoroughly than before. There was no sign of infection,  
so he closed it and bandaged it.  
  
The next time Iolaus awoke, he was in much less pain than before. The pain in his back was now a dull throbbing that was bearable. Although it threatened to become worse as he slowly sat up, it abated when he sat still.  
  
"Iolaus?" Tera appeared at his side. "How do you feel?" she asked, touching his shoulder.  
  
Iolaus took a deep breath. "I hurt, but I'll live." He looked at Hercules. "How is he? What happened to him?" He grasped Tera's hand. "Vali?"  
  
"Hercules is hurt, but he's mending. He had some broken ribs and his left arm is broken above the elbow. The most serious injury is to his head. He and Vali were fighting and fell from the top of the main pyramid." Tera hesitated, then quietly said, "Vali's dead." She knew Iolaus looked up at her. She caressed the back of his head, stroking his hair. "Yes, Iolaus. She was pregnant."   
  
"Oh, gods." Iolaus covered his face with his hands. He let Tera pull him against her and murmur soothingly to him, doing her best to comfort him, but there was really nothing she could do.  
  
Iolaus finally composed himself and Tera helped him into a chair beside Hercules' bed. "How long has he been like this?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Three days. Aran and I kept you sedated that long, wanting your back to have time to heal."  
  
Iolaus frowned. "I woke up...Aran was asking me questions...."  
  
"That was two days ago."  
  
"Has he shown any sign of coming around?"  
  
"No, and we've tried everything. We're very worried. If he doesn't wake up soon, he'll die."  
  
Iolaus shook his head. "No. He won't. I won't let him."  
  
Tera cocked her head. "And can you bargain with Hades for his soul, as he has for yours?"  
  
Iolaus grasped Hercules' hand and looked at his friend. "I'll trade myself for him if I have to," he said fiercely. "Herc, I know you can hear me. C'mon, Herc, it's time to wake up. Open your eyes for me." Iolaus shook his head. "If you think I'm going to let you leave me, and make me carry word of your death back to all our friends and family, to Alcmene!, you can just think again! I'd rather take on all the gods of Olympus than have to face your mother with that news." His eyes searched Hercules' face for any sign of movement. "I won't let you go, Hercules. I'll come after you. I'll join you if Hades won't let me take your place. I love you and I don't want to live without you. I won't live without you."  
  
Tera stepped back and listened as Iolaus begged, cajoled and threatened his friend. She'd never seen two people who were so close before. Who would be willing to sacrifice their lives for each other. What kind of world was out there? Would she be able to survive out there? She didn't know, but she wanted to try. A world that could produce heroes such as these couldn't be all bad.  
  
Hercules slowly became aware of himself. He didn't know where he was, but it was dark and warm. He was content just to stay here and sleep. But something had awakened him. He didn't know what. He didn't hear anything now. He couldn't see anything. But he knew something outside of himself had awakened him.  
  
Hercules shivered in spite of the warmth around him. Was he dead? If so, where was he? He'd wanted to die. Iolaus was dead. Just like everyone else he loved, except his mother and Iphicles. Iph would take care of Alcmene, he knew. She would be devastated by their deaths, but she would survive. Or she could join them in the Elysian Fields. Then she'd never hurt anymore.  
  
If he was dead, why wasn't he in the Fields? Had he been denied for some reason? He knew that's where he would find Iolaus. Iolaus was a hero, he'd never be denied. Maybe he wasn't dead yet. Maybe he was dying. He hoped no one saved him. He didn't want to live.  
  
Was that a sound? What was that? Was someone calling him? Was it Iolaus, come to meet him?  
  
"Hercules!"  
  
It was Iolaus' voice! Iolaus was dead, so if he was calling to him, then Hercules must be dead, too, right? He went toward that voice that was so much a part of his world, nothing felt right when it was absent.  
  
Iolaus was sitting beside Hercules' bed, holding his hand, talking to him. Hercules had been unconscious for four and a half days now and Iolaus was scared. He was alone in the room and now he was begging Hercules not to leave him.  
  
"Hercules, you have to wake up! Herc, I can't do this alone! Me, and Xena, and Gabrielle aren't enough to fight the evil out there! There are slavers to put out of business, warlords to stop, there's Ares and Hera to fight! They're always plotting one rotten thing or another!" Iolaus stopped to compose himself. "Hercules, you know that I love you. The day I met you changed my life forever. I don't think I would have even survived my childhood without you. My own father hated me. I didn't know what it was like to feel wanted, to feel necessary to someone, until I met you. You gave purpose to my life. You showed me what I could be, in spite of my father, not because of him. I've achieved everything he said I wouldn't, and more, with your help and encouragement. You've always been there for me. I never had any brothers, born of the same parents. But it didn't matter, because I had you. I could depend on you. No matter what kind of trouble I found myself in, I knew you would be there, no matter what. And you know I'll always be there for you. 'Back-to-back heroes', that what we swore. Blood brothers to the death. We said we'd go out together. You won't let me go without you, and I won't let you go without me. I swear it, Hercules, if you've decided it's time to join Deianeira and the kids in the Elysian Fields, then I'm coming, too. Anya and my son are waiting for me, too, you know, and I miss them. I'd like to see them. But most of all, I don't want to live without you. I can't do that, Hercules, don't ask me to." Iolaus suddenly gasped   
and sat straight up. "OW! Hercules, let go, you're gonna break my good hand!" Iolaus froze as Hercules opened his eyes and looked at him. "Hercules?"  
  
Hercules blinked at him. "Iolaus?" He looked Iolaus over, taking in the bandages wrapped around his middle. "Iolaus...h.how...you were dead...I saw her...I saw...."  
  
Iolaus shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand to Hercules' chest. Hercules' eyes never left him. "It's OK, Herc. I was hurt pretty bad, but Aran and Tera pulled me through."  
  
"No, Iolaus, give credit where credit is due. You were dead. It's Hercules who brought you back." Tera walked into the room and sat down in the chair Iolaus had vacated. "Iolaus, get him some water, please. Aran will bring soup soon."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Iolaus poured a cup of water for Hercules and helped him sit up enough to drink it. He brushed Hercules' hair back as he laid back. "How do you feel?"  
  
Hercules smiled at him and reached to grasp his hand. "Happy to see you alive." He touched the bandages. "How bad?"  
  
Iolaus shrugged. Tera put a hand on his arm. "It was a bad wound, Iolaus. Do not shrug it off so lightly. You were dead."  
  
"She said that before. What does she mean?" Hercules looked at Iolaus questioningly.  
  
"He had no heartbeat and no breath. But your voice brought him back. The words you spoke to Vali pulled his spirit back. But the wound was still serious and Aran had to cauterize it. He was very afraid doing so would cripple Iolaus, but it was the only way to save his life. It will take time to truly heal." Her face turned toward Hercules. "You, on the other hand, are healing quickly. The swelling to your knee is gone, so are your bruises and the knot on back of your head. Your broken ribs and arm are almost healed as well. Get some food into you and you'll feel even better."  
  
As if on cue, Aran entered the room bearing a tray. Soup, fresh bread, roast lamb, figs, dates, and spiced wine. He and Tera joined the two men as they ate. Neither noticed that the two healers did not drink the wine.  
  
Hercules smiled as he noticed Iolaus nodding. He felt very sleepy himself and  
guessed a sedative had been added to something, maybe the wine. He let Tera  
tuck him in as Aran helped Iolaus up and over to the other bed. He was asleep as soon as he sprawled on the bed. Hercules smiled and let sleep claim him.  
  
As Hercules and Iolaus healed, Deron came to visit often. Her people had finally accepted the fact that their lives in the valley were over. They were already leaving. Many of the men were being asked to stay with former mistresses. Deron and her granddaughter, Asha, as well as her sons, would journey, along with Linn, Seagare, Tera and Aran, and Sivari, to the coast. Families were being created and they were all spreading to the four winds.  
  
"Hercules."  
  
Hercules looked at Iolaus. His expression concerned him. "What is it?"  
  
"It's time for us to leave as well."  
  
Hercules studied him. "It's a long road home, Iolaus. Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
Iolaus nodded. "If I have to crawl, Hercules, I'm leaving this valley."  
  
Hercules nodded. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."  
  
Hercules and Iolaus spent the rest of the day preparing. Deron insisted that they take two of her best horses, to speed their journey home. She made sure they had plenty of supplies, and warm blankets for those cold nights sleeping on the ground.  
  
The sun was only barely peeking into the valley when Hercules and Iolaus mounted their horses. Hercules bent down and kissed Deron's cheek. "May the Goddess go with you," he said.  
  
"And with both of you," she smiled, putting a hand to his cheek and smiling at Iolaus.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus knew the people of the valley would have a rough road ahead  
of them, but they were survivors, especially with Deron to advise them. Now, it was time to return to their own families, who probably thought they were dead by now.  
  
As they turned their horses toward the pass out of the valley, the two heroes looked at each other and grinned. They had survived again. Together.   
  
Epilogue...  
  
Alcmene stood on the parapet, eyes searching the horizon. She was thinking about her boys. She remembered all the trouble they got into when they were children. How Hercules had helped the smaller Iolaus to stand up to the bullies in the town. And to survive his father's harsh treatment, as well. And Iolaus had kept Hercules from becoming a too-solemn man, weighed down by his differentness.  
  
She smiled as she thought about the first time Iolaus had slipped and called her mother. She had smiled and kissed his cheek and told him she was honored   
He still called her that, sometimes. In many ways, she had been more of a mother to him than his own.  
  
Jason stepped up behind Alcmene and put his arms around her. "It's been long  
enough, Jason. If they aren't here by morning, I'm going to Zeus and demand he  
tell me...."  
  
Jason's arms tightened around her. "I'm sure they're all right. Why don't you come down and see our guests? The festival starts tomorrow, we're all looking forward to having a good time."  
  
"Iolaus wouldn't miss the harvest festival. It's his favorite time of year.  
  
He wouldn't let Hercules miss it, either. Oh, Jason!" She turned and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Jason didn't know how to comfort his wife. It had been months since they heard  
anything of the two heroes. Even Xena and Gabrielle had heard nothing. They had simply vanished.  
  
Xena sat on the edge of the well and looked at Gabrielle. "I was really hoping Iphicles would have heard something from them."  
  
"I know. Xena, you don't think...I mean, if Ares or Hera had...had succeeded in...."  
  
"We'd know. They'd brag about it."  
  
"What could've happened to them?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Iphicles sat in the council chamber, alone. He stared at the far wall, his mind years away. He smiled as he remembered playing with Hercules and Iolaus, fishing, roaming the hills of Thebes. He and Iolaus were the same age; Hercules was two and a half years younger. The three of them had been so happy then, and practically inseparable. Until his uncle had taken him away. At least Hercules and Iolaus had each other. He'd been jealous for so long, had envied their happiness. But now, he knew the kind of bond they had shared...did share. He'd seen them in battle. It was like they could read each other's minds.  
  
Iphicles looked around as his wife appeared next to his chair. He took her hand and smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. "They'll show up, Iphicles."  
  
"Will they? They've been gone so long, Rena, and there's been no word. Men like Iolaus and my brother don't just disappear. They're not exactly inconspicuous."  
  
"I know. Have faith, Iphicles. Whatever trouble they're in, they're in it together. Everyone knows they can handle anything together."  
  
"And what if they're dead together?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Zeus would have told Alcmene." She kissed his cheek and left.  
  
Alcmene awoke and sat up. Jason snored softly beside her. She rose and dressed, then slipped from the room. The sun wasn't even up yet. The guest room door was closed; Xena and Gabrielle were still asleep, too.  
  
Alcmene padded silently down to the kitchen. As she neared it, she heard someone moving around. Who was up this early? Had a thief gotten in? She moved forward and peeked around the door.  
  
Hercules laughed softly as Iolaus sat a platter laden with food on the table. "You intend to eat all this?"  
  
"I'm starving, Herc! Besides, it's your mother's cooking."  
  
"Save some room for the festival foods."  
  
"I always have room, you know that."  
  
"You always were...a bottomless pit...Iolaus." Alcmene sobbed and stepped into the room.  
  
"Mother!" Hercules ran into her outstretched arms.  
  
"Hercules!" Alcmene hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, then turned to Iolaus. "What, no kiss from my other missing son?"  
  
Iolaus laughed and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "We missed you, Mother," he  
whispered in her ear.  
  
Laughing, Alcmene ran to the foot of the stairs. "Jason! Jason, get out of that bed this instant! Xena, Gabrielle, get up and come down here, right now!"  
  
"Mother, what are you doing?" Hercules asked, grinning.  
  
"Watch." She looked back to the top of the stairs as her husband and guests appeared. "Will all of you hurry up, we have a festival to go to!"  
  
Jason, Xena, and Gabrielle took in Alcmene's laughing, happy eyes and the smile on her face, looked at each other, and ran down the stairs. The three of them stopped upon seeing Hercules and Iolaus.  
  
"You're alive," Xena breathed. And then she was launching herself into Hercules' arms, reaching out to grasp Iolaus' arm and drag him into a hug. Gabrielle began to cry and went to Iolaus, hugging him tight and kissing him, blushing with embarrassment, then turning to greet Hercules. Jason also had warm, tight hugs for both men. Everyone began asking questions at once.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" Hercules yelled, waving everyone to silence. "We'll tell you what happened, but not now. Not until the whole family's together."  
  
"Then let's get going! Oh, Hercules, Iphicles is going to be so relieved to see the two of you!"  
  
The castle had barely begun to stir when one of the servants went to wake Iphicles and Rena, saying their presence had been demanded by intruders in the castle.  
  
"Demanded, huh?" Iphicles dressed and got his sword, then went to confront these 'intruders'.  
  
"Do you always have to greet me with a sword in your hand?" came Hercules' laughing voice.  
  
Iphicles stared at Hercules and Iolaus open-mouthed for a moment. Then the sword clanged to the floor as Iphicles and Hercules hugged each other tight.  
  
Iphicles turned to Iolaus, who grinned at him. "I see you haven't lost your crown yet. How do you keep up with that thing, anyway?"  
  
"Easy. I let Rena take care of it."  
  
"Smart man." The two old friends hugged each other. But Iphicles hand brushed the wound in Iolaus' back, sending a stab of pain through him.  
  
"Iolaus?" Iphicles asked as Iolaus' hands tightened on his arm.  
  
"Iolaus!" Hercules moved to his side, his hands going to his waist, a concerned look on his face.  
  
Iolaus shot Hercules a nasty look. "I'm all right, it's just incredibly tender and if you don't stop hovering over me, I'm going to hit you!" He took a deep breath and let it out, grinning. "See? It's gone."  
  
"I still say we shouldn't have ridden through the night. Two weeks on horseback hasn't done that wound any good. You needed the rest."  
  
"I needed to get home!"  
  
"Enough!" said Alcmene sharply. "Now, I want to know where the two of you have been for the last six months. And I want to hear it all. No leaving anything out, do you hear me?"  
  
The two heroes looked at her and meekly nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they chorused. Around them, their friends and family laughed. It was good to be home.  
  
Fini

* * *

Back to Chapter Two

Back to Chapter One

Return to Slash Fiction

Return to Home Page


End file.
